Behind Charlie's Back
by JacobSalvatoreBlack
Summary: Bella and Edward are in Bella's room together when who else but Charlie opens the door...A trip to Canada reveals new friends, and a new twist to the story. plz R&R I finally Updated! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Did you know that Bella's birthday is September 13**__**th**__** (born in 1987)**_

_**Bella and Edward are in Bella's room together when who else but Charlie opens Bella's bedroom door. Charlie forbids Bella to see Edward ever again…but Bella has something up her sleeve. She keeps finding ways to secretly get together with Edward behind Charlie's back. Will one of her crazy plans backfire, or will Bella and Edward continue to find themselves running away from the truth and Charlie's eyes. **_

Edward was lying next to me with his arm around my waist. He brushed his lips across my neck and I sighed softly. It was a miracle that Charlie had not yet found out about Edward sleeping-over almost every night. I had spent much time imagining what that scene would be like, but dismissed it from my mind for the time being.

"Bella, you should really get some rest," Edward whispered into my ear. I said nothing but moved closer to Edward and rested my head on his chest. "If you don't sleep, I will go. You need to rest up for school tomorrow."

"If you leave I vow to never kiss you again," I giggled.

"You know that you cannot go twenty-four hours without kissing me," Edward whispered.

"Ok then, I will simply avoid you," I replied.

"The farther you go from me, the closer you will get to a burning building, or a cliff." Edward raised his hand from my waist and placed in softly on my cheek, before running his fingers down my arm and taking hold of my hand.

"Well then…if you turn me, you will not have to worry about cliffs and burning buildings," I looked up hopefully.

"Not a chance Bella," Edward replied. I turned to face Edward and brushed the hair out of his eyes with my un-occupied hand.

"Not even a little nip?" I joked. Edward said nothing, but shook his head from side to side slowly. "I could always tempt you into turning me," I giggled. I slipped my hand out of Edward's grip and placed my hand palm-down on his cool cheek. Slowly, I leaned in closer to Edward and touched my lips to his. As I did so, Edward used his right hand to pull the rest of me as close to him as possible. I heard a noise from the hallway and pulled slightly away from Edward.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward asked.

"I thought I heard a noise from the hallway," I replied quickly. "Is it Charlie?"

"Charlie is thinking about the meat-lovers pizza that you guys had for dinner," Edward assured me. "You would think that if he was on his way up, he would be thinking about it."

"You're right, but I need to get some sleep anyways. You can stay tonight," I whispered into Edward's ear. Edward nodded and as I turned onto my other side, he covered me in my quilt. "Edward," I said quietly.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I love you," I replied. I had made it routine to tell Edward that at least 50 times a day.

"I love you too Bella," Edward whispered back to me. My eyes were still open, and I along with Edward watched as my bedroom door swung open quickly. I gulped and stared as Charlie started yelling.

"What the hell are you doing here at midnight?" Charlie yelled. I sat up as fast as I could and threw the covers off.

"Dad, calm down!" I yelled back.

"Don't tell me to calm down when my daughter's boyfriend is sitting in on the same bed as her! You know better than this Bella! Edward, if you don't get out of my house immediately…I will charge you for breaking and entering, and sexual assault! I can assure you that your father will be hearing from me! You are never allowed to see Bella again! If I even hear of you making eye contact with her, you will be sorry! Now get out!" Charlie screamed.

"Dad, calm down!" I yelled as I heard the front door slam shut.

"I will not calm down! I never thought that you of all people would bring your boyfriend up to your room! You have some serious explaining to do!" Charlie yelled.

Tears streamed down my face. "I love Edward Dad!"

"So sleeping with him is how you prove that you love him?" Charlie asked furiously.

"You might like to know that I AM A VIRGIN, AND PROUD OF IT!"

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" Charlie asked.

"Well, unless you've stuck a camera in my room you won't! But have I ever lied to you?"

"I don't know! You might've been lying to me ever since you met that idiot!"

"DON'T INSULT EDWARD!" I started towards the door, but Charlie grabbed my arm and held me back.

"You are not going anywhere! You better get used to being alone, because I'm putting you under house arrest!"

"Dad, you cannot do this to me. I cannot live without Edward! You saw what happened to me when Edward's family moved! You cannot keep me away from him! Besides, I just got my freedom back…you cannot just take it away from me again!"

"I am your father, and what I say goes! Would you rather stay under house arrest or have me get Renee to take you home?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and I can! Don't even think about climbing out your window when I leave this room! If you do…things will get a lot worse for you!" Charlie stomped out of the room and slammed my bedroom door shut. I locked it from the inside and grabbed my cell phone from off of my night table. I quickly dialed Edward's cell phone number and waited for him to answer his phone. Three rings and I heard Edward's voice ring through my head.

"Bella," Edward asked, "are you ok?"

"Charlie's put me under house arrest!" I cried. My face was now soaked with my tears.

"We will get this all straightened out, Bella!"

"Charlie despises you now! He has just been so cautious with letting me be around you…and now he has forbidden us to ever see each-other again! I cannot live without you!"

"Bella, even if I have to take you half way around the world just to be with you, I will! But just remember that when you turn eighteen…we **can** be together without Charlie's permission!"

"But my birthday is three months away!"

"We will find a way to be together, Bella! I promise, and I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I replied. I turned off my phone and sat in the middle of my bed. Tears continued to stream down my face, and as the night turned into day I sat still.


	2. A visit from Alice & Plotting Escape

_**Chapter 2 – A Visit From Alice, Plotting Escape**_

_**I'm glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter of **_**"Behind Charlie's Back"****. **_**Thank you all for the great reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first! P.s. This chapter is good, and is leading up to what will take place in the third Chapter (Sneaking Out). **_

I was sleep-less for nearly 48 hours. I cried my way through it all. After I refused to come into the kitchen for breakfast, Charlie had brought me every meal. I ate almost nothing, and whenever Charlie tried to talk...I wouldn't reply. I heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Bella, Alice is here to see you," Charlie sighed.

"Let her in Charlie," I replied through my tears. Alice opened my bedroom door and after closing it behind her, sat next to me on my bed.

"Bella, Edward is so sorry!" she said immediately. Alice wrapped her arms around me and gave me a comforting hug.

"I'm surprised that Charlie let you in," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You know that Charlie has always taken a liking to me," Alice replied calmly. "Edward came home a few nights ago with anger in his eyes. He told Carlisle and I what happened, and then Charlie phoned. Charlie told Carlisle that he caught Edward in your room with you. Carlisle attempted to calm Charlie down."

"But why are you here?" I asked.

"Charlie asked me if I wanted to stay here tonight. He thought that it would be a good idea as long as I am able to calm you down just a little bit. He hates seeing you like this Bella!"

"It's his fault! But thanks for agreeing to stay over tonight!"

"You're welcome Bella! You know that you are like a sister to me…and I cannot stand to see my sister so upset." Alice and I talked for hours on end. I asked her about Edward, and she replied with great detail. At 7:30, Charlie came in holding a steaming pizza box.

"Dig in girls. I will be downstairs if you need me," was all that Charlie said as he set the box down on my bed.

"Un hun," I mumbled sarcastically.

"I heard that young lady!" Charlie criticized.

"Bella, be nice," Alice whispered in my ear as Charlie closed the door behind him.

"I will be nice, as soon as he lets me see Edward!" I replied.

"But you do not know if he will let you see Edward ever again!"

"I will not rest until I am back in Edward's arms!"

"That could be awhile!"

"Aren't you the one who always thinks positive?"

"I usually do, but I am trying to be realistic!"

"Well, being realistic is not helping me!"

"Just eat! Then you have to get some sleep!" I did as she said and woke up at noon the next day, with my head resting in Alice's lap.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"You went to sleep after your eighth slice of pizza!"

"Eight slices of pizza?"

"You have barely eaten, since Edward left!"

"Good point! What time do you have to leave?"

"Actually, I should be leaving now. I'm sorry, but I am supposed to meet Jasper."

"Well, I will try to convince Charlie to let me get some fresh air!"

"Good for you!" Alice replied. She walked out of my bedroom and a few minutes later, I heard the front door slam shut.

"Bells," Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yes," I replied slowly. That was the first thing that I had said to Charlie since the night he had yelled at me.

"Come downstairs please." I hesitated before crawling off of my bed and walking all the way to the kitchen.

"What dad?"

"I'm sorry for yelling. I still do not want you to see that boy again, but I want you to know that I am here to talk if you would like." Charlie's words echoed through my head and I instantly formulated a foolproof plan to get to Edward.

"Dad," I said calmly.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I go shopping in Port Angelis with Jessica, and some of my other friends?"

"Why, did Jessica phone you?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Well…you are still grounded Bella! I do not…"

"Dad…please. It will help me calm down more," I begged. I flashed the puppy dog eyes at him.

"Well, I guess that it would be ok. How long will you be gone?" Yes the puppy dog eyes worked, I thought to myself.

"All day tomorrow," I replied.

"If you are going, you're going to need another can of pepper spray."

"Dad! What does pepper spray have to do with anything?"

"It will make me feel better. Besides, I do not want you to be in Port Angelis without some sort of protection. Now, if you are just doing this to sneak away and be with Edward then…"

"I promise that I won't dad!"

"Un, hun! I will bring you supper later, just go rest." I climbed the stairs and dialed Edward's number. I had not phoned him for the last few days because I knew that it would be risky, but now I did not care.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked seconds later.

"Edward," I whispered, "Can I meet you tomorrow?"

"Sure, where?"

"I don't know yet. I got Charlie to let me go shopping, so I will need Alice to lend me some clothes so that when I get home it looks like I actually went shopping."

"Sure Bella! Let's meet at my house, and we will go hiking to that spot I took you to awhile back."

"Ok, Edward! I love you!"

"I love you too. Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"No, I cannot guarantee that my dad is not listening at my door right now. Bye, I will see you tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Sneaking Out**_

_**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for chapter 2. As you may have guessed, this chapter is where Bella sneaks out for the very first time. I hope you enjoy it!**_

It was eight in the morning and I was on my way to Edward's house, just outside of Forks. The sky was dark and full of rain clouds._ 'If Charlie catches me, I will be soo dead,'_ I thought to myself as I pulled into the Cullen's long driveway. Edward was standing next to his silver Volvo, and as soon as he spotted me he smiled. I parked my truck next to his Volvo and walked over to Edward.

"You escaped?" Edward asked.

"I hope," I replied. "Billy and a few guys picked up Charlie to go fishing this morning."

"Perfect! You ready to go hiking?"

"Yes, but on one condition!"

"What is the condition Bella?"

"You carry me all the way up the hill this time!"

"Deal, but we have to be back here by four so you can try on some of Alice's wardrobe."

"Aww," I whined.

"We need Charlie to think that you went shopping, remember." Edward grinned. I slung my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him quickly before jumping into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"I missed you," I said as I did up my seatbelt.

"I am so sorry that we were caught," Edward apologized. "I listened to Charlie's thoughts and from what I heard, he was daydreaming about pizza."

"It was not your fault! We were both a little too preoccupied to notice anything."

"True," Edward laughed. It took nearly twenty minutes to reach the hiking spot in Edward's Volvo. We unlatched our seat belts and met at the front of the car. "Get on my back," Edward said simply.

"Well the closer the better," I whispered in his ear as I mounted his back with little effort.

"What are you doing? Trying out new methods of seduction?" Edward laughed as he started to run. I did not reply, but closed my eyes and held on tight. 

"Are we almost there?" I asked a minute later.

"Open your eyes and you tell me," Edward replied. I did as he said and found that Edward had already stopped running.

"We are alone, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied softly in my ear. I jumped off his back, flung my arms around his neck and milked the moment for all it was worth. For the first time Edward did not hold back, but let his emotions control himself.

"I needed that kiss," I giggled after pulling away from Edward.

"I know you did," he replied calmly. I grabbed his hand we sat on the grassy forest floor.

"How much time do we have," I asked Edward.

"Seven hours, and a peanut butter sandwich," Edward laughed. With these words, he pulled a sandwich out of his back pocket.

"An Edward's ass sandwich," I corrected.

"No…I put the sandwich in my pocket when we got out of the car."

"Well then, it better taste good."

"I may be a vampire, but I'm not a complete idiot! Anyone can make a peanut butter sandwich!"

"Well…I doubt that blondes have enough working brain cells to store that kind of information," I joked.

"I agree, but that is kind of mean!"

"I know, and yet…I don't care!" Edward kissed me again for a few long moments and then we started to talk. Our seven hours seemed to run by us and before I know it, we were walking into Alice's room.

"I will be downstairs if you need me, have fun!" Edward laughed.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed. "I'll give you a manicure when we finish picking out clothes for you!"

"Great," I mumbled sarcastically. In a very long hour, Alice had managed to fill seven large shopping bags with some of the most gorgeous, and exotic clothes and shoes in her closet.

"You will look amazing in these!" Alice exclaimed. "Now…for your well deserved manicure." I groaned and whined while Alice gave me a professional looking French manicure.

"Why do you have to give me a manicure?" I asked.

"First of all," Alice replied, "You look amazing with this manicure, and second of all this is fun for me!"

"Are you done, then? I have to go!"

"Yes, I am done. I will put all of your bags into your truck. Edward wants to see you downstairs for a minute." I walked down the stairs to find Edward waiting casually at the door for me.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yes," I agreed. Edward cupped my face in his hands and touched his lips to mine. I did not want this kiss to end, but I heard a clicking noise from behind me. I turned and Emmett was standing with a wide grin spread across his face. Emmett was holding a camera.

"You drive home Bella, I have some bear tackling to do." Edward grinned and as Emmett started to run, Edward followed. By the time I got to my truck I noticed that the shopping bags took up most of its interior space.

"Great," I whispered.

"If you do not come to school in one of those outfits tomorrow, I will not be happy." Alice warned me.

"Don't worry Alice," I replied. Although I actually had no intention of wearing these clothes, I knew it would make Alice happy. By the time I got home, it was six o' clock. As I walked through the front door laden with clothes, I heard Charlie laughing.

"Were you forced to leave every store in Port Angelis with a ton of clothes?" Charlie asked.

"In a matter of speaking…yes," I replied. Charlie grabbed a few bags from my arms and carried them to my room.

"I thought you didn't like clothes shopping Bells!"

"Neither did I, but there were a lot of sales and I needed new clothes anyway."

"Okay then. I ordered Chinese food."

"Great," I exclaimed as I placed my share of bags on my bed and followed Charlie to the kitchen. The table was laden with my favorite Chinese foods. General Tau chicken, sweet and sour chicken balls, egg rolls and steamed white rice. "This looks great dad! Thanks!"

"So…your shopping trip went well then?" Charlie asked.

"Yes…very well!" I replied happily.

"Well, you seem much happier today then you were yesterday."

"I am. The…shopping trip was exactly what I needed to calm down." I could tell that Charlie was not entirely convinced, but he said nothing about it. Right after supper I changed into my pajamas and after shoving the shopping bags off my bed and onto the floor, I lay down to sleep. _I dreamt that I had just turned eighteen and Edward proposed to me. "Together forever," I whispered in Edward's ear._

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be called "The Clothes from Hell". **


	4. The Clothes From Hell

**The Clothes From Hell**

**I hope that you will like this chapter! The title pretty much describes what will happen! Enjoy!**

"I feel like an idiot!" I mumbled to myself. I was wearing one of the outfits that Alice had given me last night. It was a frilly, aquamarine strapless top, a pair of white capris, a white bolero jacket, and aquamarine shoes. _Are these sandals or high heels? I wondered. Oh well, Alice will be happy to see me wearing this. _"But…these are Clothes from Hell, I swear!"

"Bella," Charlie called from downstairs. "You're going to be late for school if you don't leave soon!"

"I'm coming." I whined slightly. I walked…or tripped my way to the kitchen.

"Umm…you look nice," Charlie laughed.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

"No…but you look like you're half Alice and half Jessica!"

`"Well, you better get used to it! I have enough Alice-Jessica clothes to last for the rest of my life." I tried to sound happy as I grabbed my wallet from the counter. "Damn, no pockets." I ran upstairs and found that Alice had stuffed a couple of purses in one of the bags. I grabbed the white leather purse and ran out of the house and to my truck. _This is going to be torture_ I thought to myself. All the way to school, I debated whether I should skip class to avoid humiliation or not. _Better not_ I decided quietly. As I stepped from my parked truck, I hoped for the best. All around me, people were staring and guys were whistling their approval of my new wardrobe.

"Hey Bella," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike," I replied.

"So…you look nice today," he complemented.

"Really? Cause I personally hate what I'm wearing.

"Well, in that case…we could play strip poker! That way you wouldn't mind losing your clothes." I raised my hand and slapped Mike's shoulder.

"Listen Mike, I know that your lifelong dream is to see me without my clothes on…but if you ever suggest strip poker again, you will find yourself too injured to play!"

"Ok Bella, you don't have to get mad over it!" When I turned away from Mike, I felt a hand on my ass. _Whoever this is…is sure as hell not Edward_. I turned to see a stranger's face and punched him so hard that when I pulled my hand back, he was on the ground clenching his nose. Blood seeped through his fingers and I walked towards the school. _Great_ I thought. _My new clothes get strangers to harass me! I am going to kill Alice!"_ At that very moment, Alice and Jasper pulled up in Rosalie's red convertible. As Alice stepped out of the car, I frowned and walked over to her.

"Nice outfit Bella!" she commented.

"I am going to kill you Alice! So far, all that this outfit has done is caused Mike Newton to flirt uncontrollably with me and some stranger to touch my ass!"

"Really?" Alice asked. "Edward's gonna kill him!"

"Yes, and I broke his nose!"

"Well Bella, you do look nice in that outfit!"

"Alice," I growled.

"Well you do!"

"I don't like being harassed by random strangers!"

"Sorry!" Alice giggled. Emmett and Rosalie rounded the corner just then.

"So Bella…are you going to bid for your precious pucker-up photo on e-bay tonight?" Emmett's booming laughter filled the parking lot around us.

"Emmett," I growled. "Do not add to my stress level!"

"It would be very unadvisable at the current moment Emmett," Alice warned. "Jasper, keep Bella calm please."

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He is…I am going to use air quotations for this…grounded." Alice replied.

"Grounded?" I asked.

"Well…Charlie thinks he is. Carlisle promised to keep Edward home for a week…to keep you from being tempted."

"I will be tempted whether he is here or not," I replied. "Alice, is it really necessary for me to wear clothes that make me look so freakin girly?"

"You own those clothes now," she answered simply.

"Charlie thinks someone forced me to buy clothes that make me look like half you and half Jessica."

"It was **your **cover-up story!"

"I know."

"So you're saying that it wasn't fun to break someone's nose?"

"Well…I'm not saying that it wasn't fun…but it was not a part of my plan."

"We better get to class Bella!" Alice said joyfully. "We don't want to be late for creative writing class!"

"I don't take creative writing!" I reminded Alice.

"You do know! Edward wanted me to switch into your classes so I could keep an eye on you but…your Spanish class was full, so I had you switched into my creative writing class. This way, I can keep an eye on you, and Jasper can cool your temper."

"You know, I just might be able to summon enough strength to break Edward's finger!" I growled at Alice. "And you're next on my list!" _How could Alice do this to me? _I thought as Alice snatched a class transfer paper from her pocket and dragged me to my doom. _I can't write! I am going to fail this class, and then Charlie will be given one more reason to pick up his gun and shoot me!_

As soon as Alice, Jasper and I walked into class, Alice handed the teacher my transfer slip and pulled me to the back row in the classroom. This row had three chairs, and when I attempted to sit in the seat next to the isle, Alice guided me two seats over. _Great, I am sitting in the one seat farthest from the isle and the one seat farthest from the door! There is no way that I can escape my doom!"_

"Class," the teacher smiled, "Miss. Swan has gracefully decided to learn the art of creative writing. Bella, I am Mrs. Ellise. If you have any questions about this class, come to either Alice or I. Now. Let's start writing! Today, I would like everyone to write a two page fiction story. This may be on any subject. Start your pencils…and…write!"

_Dammit! I forgot my books! _I groaned. Alice pushed a few pieces of pink tinted paper and a black pen into my hand. I groaned once more and started to write.

_A long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away…_My thoughts drifted away from my story suddenly. I began to daydream of Edward. _He was wearing pants but no shirt. His perfectly sculpted abs glittered in the sunlight. His lips tempted me, and drew me in._ Suddenly, the bell rang, so I scribbled my name messily in the top, right hand corner of the page and handed it to Miss. Ellise.

"How do you think you did with your first assignment, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Good, I guess." I replied. Truly, I didn't remember anything that I had written past the very first sentence.

Throughout the rest of the day I was constantly complemented, and asked out by over 12 guys (I turned them all down). When I got home, I went upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed.

"CLOTHES FROM HELL! CLOTHES FROM HELL! CLOTHES FROM HELL!" I screeched. "I am going to get Alice if it's the last thing I do." I knew that what I said that I would do was never going to happen…but I was still peeved. 


	5. To Lose Control

One week later, I was sitting in my creative writing class. Edward walked into the classroom with a transfer slip. After handing the slip to the teacher, he sat in the seat directly in front of my own.

"I'm back," Edward whispered.

"I missed you too," I replied casually.

"Attention class," Mrs. Ellise called out to the class. "We have a new classmate...Edward Cullen. Save your warm welcomes for later. Now, as most of you know, 2 weeks from now...from July 20th to July 27th there will be a grade twelve trip to Canada. We will be staying at the Holiday Inn in Kanata. If you still wish to go on the trip...we have two spots open. The first two to come to me after class will be given the information, and the last two spots.

When the bell rung, Edward sprinted to the front of the classroom. "Bella and I are interested in going on the trip to Canada Mrs. Ellise," Edward told the teacher.

"Here you go then," Mrs. Ellise passes papers to both Edward and I. "miss. Swan, can you stay behind for a moment?"

"Sure," I replied. Edward gave me a questionable look and walked out of the classroom.

"Miss Swan, I have finished grading your story."

"Okay."

"I loved the opening sentence to your story. Once upon a time in a land far, far away. But, the rest is questionable. Do you have something in on your mind?"

"No, why?" I lied.

"After the first sentence, i have nearly two pages front and back filled with the name Edward." Mrs. Ellise handed me my story. Sure enough as it is, the pages (accept for the first sentence) were filled with Edward's name. I blushed with embarrassment. "Since you are new to the class, I gave you full marks for the first assignment, but don't let it happen again!" Mrs. Ellise told me sternly.

"I won't...and thanks," I replied. I walked out of the classroom glad that it was a day four. On day fours, creative writing is the last class of the day.

"So...you clearly didn't forget about me last week," Edward laughed while grabbing me around the waist.

"Umm...no," I replied.

"So, Alice convinced Charlie to let you study at the library and get some grub tonight."

"But am I really going to study and eat tonight?"

"If you would rather study then spend some quality time with me then yes."

"I'll hang with you today."

"I figured you would. Alice is going to stay inside tonight to make sure that there is no chance that she's spotted by Charlie. You and I will go to my place to hang out, and I promise that Emmett will not take any more pictures."

"You know...I think I know how to get back at him. You know...just to annoy him a little bit."

"Does it require my phone or laptop?"

"Sometimes, I swear you can red minds," I joked.

"Well isn't that ironic?" Edward laughed.

"And yes...my plan involves your phone...and maybe your laptop." Edward handed me his phone as I slipped into the driver's seat of my truck. On the shiny new phone, I accessed his wireless internet and formulated the perfect plan of revenge...for Emmett.

"Will you let me in on your master plan?" Edward asked.

"No, but you'll find out soon enough. Be patient and breath."

"Well, isn't that funny. But your shirt has already reminded me to do just that." Today, I was wearing a mauve t-shirt with white writing that said..._BREATH. _

"Ha, ha, ha!" I laughed sarcastically. I turned the key in my truck and drove out of the school parking lot.

"Laugh all you want to. I don't mind your sarcastic nature. It's kind of an adorable quality in you Bella."

"And I don't mind your habit of being over-protective and nosy. You know, I'm really surprised that you didn't beat up the kid who tried to feel me up."

"A guy besides me did what?" Edward screeched.

"Edward, forget about it. CALM DOWN!" I soothed. Edward seemed to be hyper-ventilating at this point.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to freak...and I..."

"You what?"

"I kind of...umm..."

"Spit it out!"

"I broke his nose!"

"You...broke...someone's...nose?"

"I am more capable of physical violence than you think that I am."

"But...you?"

"Yes!"

"Ha! Yah right!"

"He bled like crazy, and Alice knows...so you can ask her if you don't believe me."

"I guess I believe you...but it's hard to imagine you inflicting pain on anyone but yourself."

"Thanks a lot. You are the most supportive person known to human, vampire, and werewolf kind," I lied sarcastically.

"You're very welcome, mon belle fille." By this time, we were sitting outside of the Cullen's big house. Edward and I got out of the car before walking into the house and up to Edward's house. Once up there, I realized that there was still a giant bed stuffed into the room. This was from the time that Alice had 'kidnapped' me on Edward's orders and forced me to sleep over while Edward was out of town. '_Edward and I are all alone'_ I thought._ 'A large bed meant for two people...hmm...well, this could be interesting.'_ Edward put on a recording of my lullaby and we walked over to the bed and sat down. Edward pulled me into his lap, and I curled up in his arms.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes Bella," Edward relied

"When I'm eighteen...we will get married, won't we?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I hoped you would say that."

"Besides Bella, it's the only way that we can be legally and properly together. But...I thought you were afraid of marriage."

"Marriage is better than living my life...risking that I might be pulled away from you at any moment. That would rip my heart to pieces."

"I would never let that happen Bella! You mean too much to me. I cannot, and will not live my life without you."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always," I promised. Edward tilted my head up with his hand and kissed me. The kiss didn't end. We both refused to wreck the moment. I lost my self control (not like I ever had any) and woke up four hours later, laying next to Edward on the huge bed. His arm was wrapped around my waist...my bare waist! "Oh jeez!" I cried in surprise.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Let us think about that for two seconds! I am supposed to be studying, but instead...I am laying...naked, with you."

"Good point!"

"Well...what a turn of events...but...it is nearly 8:00 and Charlie will start getting suspicious at 8:30. I gotta go." I grabbed my clothes from off the floor, dressed (quickly, yet not quicker than Edward) and ran out of the house and to my truck.


	6. A Whole New Level of Secrets

_Even though this is what I wanted from Edward _I thought. _Now...I feel so guilty. How am I going to keep this secret from Charlie? It has been hard enough keeping the smaller secrets from him...but this? It will be impossible!_

I got home at 8:25..._just in time._

"So Bella, did you have fun studying?" Charlie asked as I walked through the door.

"Umm....yeah," I blushed. "Plenty of fun. We had a great time...we umm...we studied up a storm."

"Okay then. Oh, did you eat while you were out?"

"Yes," I lied. "Dad...I'm tired. I am going to go to bed, okay?"

"Sure Bella. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad." I walked up to my bedroom slowly and lay down on my bed. Moments later, my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id to see Edward's name.

"What?" I demanded quietly in order to keep Charlie from hearing my voice from downstairs.

"We need to talk." Edward stated.

"Edward...we just moved ahead in our relationship about fifty steps. Yes we do need to talk...but...until I am legally allowed to do anything I want...I need to clarify the fact that we cannot lose our self control again."

"I know Bella! I didn't mean for what happened to happen! I'm sorry that I lost my self control!"

"It's not just your fault...it's my fault too! I lost my self control too! But, you usually stop me! You usually make me control my emotions! You usually don't lose your self control to such a level!"

"I'm so sorry Bella! I am sorry, and I love you! Even if we don't know it, maybe we were just ready to go to the next level! We love each-other...and that counts for a lot!"

"I know, I love you too...but...how am I supposed to keep **this** a secret from Charlie?"

"You just have to! It's either that, or you tell him and we move to Portugal!"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"If you tell Charlie, you won't be able to live around him...with the guilt and your only option will be to run away. And if you run, I will run with you."

"I won't tell...and I won't run...not exactly anyways. But I will be with you soon."

"What do you mean?

"You know that the field trip is in two weeks! We will be together in Canada for an entire week! That is...if I could borrow some money for the trip."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you."

"I knew you would. Edward...I'm kind of scared."

"Why?"

"Well...what happened gives Charlie one more reason to pick up his gun and shoot me. We seem to be constantly dishing out reasons why he should shoot me."

"Don't be silly!"

"I know Bella, but Charlie would never shoot you. Maybe me...but not you."

"How do you know? This is my virginity that we're talking about!"

"When I was kicked out of your house week before last...Charlie was actually debating whether he should shoot me or not. As for you...he was thinking about calling Renee."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now as for your lack of virginity...we cannot do much but hope that nothing went wrong. Bella, I let my guard down for a second and the next thing I knew...there was no turning back."

"I hear ya."

"Good."

"Edward. You do realize that tonight's actions have made it much more clear that we want to be together."

"Yes...and don't you worry. See you tomorrow. Love you, bye."

"I love you too." Inside I still felt so guilty. _It sucks that I don't remember any of it though._ Edward had been so careless, and that pushed me to my edge. On another note, Charlie probably didn't realize that by trying to keep Edward and I apart...we had grown so much closer. I leaned over the side of my bed, grabbed an old journal from under my bed and started to write.

_'Dear Diary, Tonight something wonderfully scary happened. I went to Edward's house (when Charlie thought that I was studying with Alice) and we went up to Edward's room. The bed that I slept in when Alice kidnapped me was still there. Edward and I sat down on the bed and I was pulled into Edward's lap. We started kissing. Next thing I knew, it was nearly four hours later and I found out that I was lying next to Edward...naked. I don't know what to do now. I'm kinda scared that I am no longer a virgin. I just talked to Edward on the phone, and he doesn't know why he lost his self control entirely tonight. I thought that Ihad big secrets to keep from Charlie before...but how am I supposed to keep a WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF SECRETS from him? On another note, before what happened tonight happened...Edward promised me that as soon as I turned eighteen, we would get married. I am so excited now. Three more months and I will be engaged. I will be with Edward for the rest of my life...and the rest of his (if he bites me). But he will have to turn me. He knows that I am his only hope. His only love. Now I just need to make sure that Charlie won't find this journal. If he des...he'll flip out! Write ya later. Bye. _

That night I dreamt of Edward for the zillionth time so far. We were sitting on the beach on some tropical island. The golden sun was setting on the horizon, turning the water a shade of blue-gold. We were together, alone, and in love. Nothing could ruin this moment. I sighed gently in my sleep and rolled onto my side.


	7. Chapter 7the guilt trip

_**The Guilt Trip**_

_**Bella still feels guilty about what she has done. Edward and Bella both prepare for the field trip to Canada. Bella thinks of this trip as her Little Guilt Trip. While in Canada, Edward will have to fake being sick so that he can stay inside and avoid the sun light. What will happen next? Will the guilt of hiding such a secret from Charlie cause Bella to confess, or will she stand strong? **_

I woke up with my hair in knots and in yesterday's cloths. I sulked into the bathroom, locked the door behind me, and stripped of my clothing. Then I turned the taps on in the shower and stepped inside. I let the warm water rush quickly over my body before drowning my hair in shampoo. I slowly worked the shampoo through my matted hair with my fingers. After rinsing my hair, I then started working the conditioner through my hair. Twenty minutes later, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a blue towel around my shivering body. Picking up my blue comb I started working at detangling my knotted mass of hair.

_Well, this is what I get for not brushing my hair before bed. _With the towel still covering a bare minimum of my skin, I walked back to my room and opened my closet to find something to wear. _Let's see...hmm...how about these jean capris, this blue shirt, my jean jacket, and Alice's black ballet flats? Perfect...I guess. _

"Bella? You have to eat before you go to school!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!"

"I have bacon!"

"You cooked?"

"I bought it premade. I just put it in the microwave."

"Okay, good." _It pained me to think about how long I would be sick for if Charlie had actually cooked something._ I pulled on my clothes, and walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Smells good...eh Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I'm surprised that you didn't burn it in the microwave."

"Thank you for the encouragement. Now, I may be no cooking genius but I am smart enough to read instructions on a box."

"Oh really dad...who knew that you could read?"

"Ha ha, very funny!" Charlie laughed.

"Hey dad?" I asked.

"Yes Bella."

"There is a grade twelve trip to Canada in about two weeks. Can I go?"

"How much does it cost?"

"I have it covered. I have some money saved up."

"Your collage fund?"

"No, my extracurricular and shopping money."

"Okay then. Sure, you can go."

"Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome Bells!" _Why is dad agreeing? _I thought.

"Listen, I gotta go to school."

"I'm going to be at Billy's after work today. Don't wait up." I waved goodbye and walked out the door with my jean purse and cars keys in hand. As soon as I got the school parking lot I spotted Edward.

"Hello," I said casually as I approached him.

"Good morning cheerful," Edward replied. "I have our forms and our checks...we are ready to go to Canada. I will miss the plane that our class is taking to Canada & take a flight that lands after the sun goes down. Once there, I will check into the hotel & during free roaming you and I can hang out if you want."

"What is free roaming?' I asked.

"From our second day on, from noon to six you can go wherever you want as long as you're back by dinner and check in with the teacher every few hours."

"Great!"

"For the first roaming session, you are not going to be with me. Why? Because I want you to experience being in a new country all on your own...without Alice, Jasper, me or anyone else in my family."

"But Edward," I whined.

"No buts, Bella!"

"Fine! Have it your way!"

"Thank you for cooperating!" Edward grabbed me around my waist and kissed me deeply. Before I knew it, it was two weeks later and I was packing for the trip to Canada.

"Don't forget your toothbrush," Charlie called from downstairs.

"I won't dad!" I hollered down the stairs as I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush.

"I love you, you love me..." sang my cell phone. The Barney and friends theme song was Emmett's ring tone. Rosalie's was 'Barbie girl' by AQUA, Alice had 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA, Jasper had 'La La Land' by Demi Lovato, Edward had my lullaby, & Charlie's was a voice recording saying 'RED ALERT'. This way I could almost always tell who was calling.

"Time for another diary entry," I whispered to myself. Slowly I retrieved my hidden diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary, Canada will be fun. It sucks that Edward has to stay inside all through the day, but I will see him every day anyways. My biggest secrets are still safe. I cannot wait! I'll have free will in under three months! After Canada, there will be a graduation party on June 31__st__. It will be a simple ceremony followed by a dance. At the end of the summer, I will be engaged! Technically I am already engaged, but it will be finalized and Charlie won't be able to do anything about it! The best thing about Canada is that Edward and I can be together without having to avoid Charlie during every second of the day! I have to go now, so bye!!! _

I tucked my diary under my mattress & zipped up my bag.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Charlie asked.

"No! Alice is going to drive me there in my truck & then have Emmett look at the engine. It keeps making a weird noise!"

"Okay!" Charlie replied in a calm, yet slightly concerned voice. I hauled my large suitcase down the stairs, tripping every two steps.

"Tell me when Alice gets here," I yelled as I found my way down the stairs.

"She's here," Charlie yelled back. I reached the front door, and Alice rushed inside and picked up my suitcase with little effort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Canada...Where The Moose Are **

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I posted a chapter. I had to study for exams and they ended only a couple of days ago. Thank you all for being so patient. In this chapter, Bella flies to Canada. She bumps into two girls when asking around for directions and Bella decides to hang around with them a little bit. Meanwhile, back in Forks Charlie is looking around Bella's room when he finds something that changes well... everything.**

_Canada...a weird place from the looks of it, _I thought to myself. We had landed only an hour before, and now the entire creative writing class plus a few other grade 12 students, minus Alice, Jasper & Edward were standing in the Holiday Inn lobby.

"Bella," Mrs. Davidson called. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we cannot squish you into a room with anyone else, so you have your own room. It's smaller than the others, but if you want, I can switch you with another one of the girls."

"No," I answered quickly. "I don't mind having my own room.

"Okay then, here's your room key. You are on the fifth floor in room 505." Mrs. Davidson handed me a blue room key and I wheeled my bag across the lobby and to the elevators.

"Wait Bella," someone called to me from behind. Mike Newton fell into step beside me. "What floor are you on?"

"Five. What about you?" I asked Mike.

"Sixth floor, I'm rooming with Eric and some guy named Nick. Who are you rooming with?"

"Nobody, I get my own room because the teacher couldn't squish me in with anyone else."

"Oh. Do you mind if I ride in the elevator with you?"

"No," I groaned. Mike and I made our way to the elevator and once inside pressed the buttons labelled five and six. Slowly, the elevator rose and I tried to avoid Mike's eyes.

"Wasn't Cullen supposed to come?"

"Yes, but he missed the plane. His plane should land in an hour or so."

"Oh." Mike sounded extremely disappointed and frowned at me slightly. I watched as the lighted numbers above the elevator doors flashed from four to five, and when a ping sounded I escaped from Mike Newton's glaring eyes. Quickly, I made my way down the hall and spotted room 505. I swiped the blue room key through a sensor on the door and pushed the door open to reveal a cosy room. The walls were tan and the bed sheets were white and a shade of tan deeper than the walls. The carpet was dark tan with a criss-cross pattern and there was a small bedside table. There was a very small kitchen equipped with a microwave and a mini fridge across the room, but in view of the bed.

"Wont this be fun," I whispered to myself. It was almost nine thirty by the time I had showered and changed into a pair of very girly pyjamas (yes...Alice got me a pair, and yes...I brought them on the trip). They were blue, the shade of blue that Edward adored. I lay down on the bedspread and fell asleep as I waited for Edward.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm back from the airport." My eyelids fluttered open and I looked deep into Edward's golden, caramel eyes.

"Edward," I yelled as I flung my arms around his neck. "When did your plane land?"

"Half an hour ago," Edward answered with a wide smile. I pulled Edward's face down to mine and touched my lips to his.

"I'm so glad you're here, Edward."

"I'm glad to be here with you." Edward picked me up and I curled up into his arms, my head resting against his stone-cold chest. The cold was comforting to me due to the current oddly warm climate of Canada. "I'm not making you cold am I?" Edward asked.

"No," I replied quietly, "Canada is too freakin warm for me."

"I thought you liked warm weather," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I was just starting to love cold weather." Edward continued to hold me against his chest and I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up still curled up in Edward's comforting arms. I looked over at the alarm clock and realized that it was seven thirty.

"You should get dressed Bella," Edward whispered quietly in my ear.

"I know, I have to be at breakfast for eight o'clock." I got out of Edward's lap and walked slowly over to my suitcase where I pulled out a green halter that had gold leaves printed along the edges and a pair of dark jeans. From beside the front door I grabbed my green flats and my jean purse before pulling my hair back into a ponytail with a scrunchie.

"Have fun Bella!" Edward said before I kissed him goodbye and jetted out the door.

"Red alert! Red alert!" my cell phone blared from inside my purse.

"What dad?" I asked after flipping open my phone.

"Just calling to make sure you're awake," Charlie said innocently.

"Dad, I'm going to be late for breakfast!"

"Who are you sharing a room with?"

"No one, the teacher couldn't fit another person into any of the other rooms!"

"I could call her."

"Dad, it's fine. Besides, my room is a little smaller than the rest of the rooms. Mine is a single."

"Okay then. But Bells, please be careful!"

"I'm always careful dad!"

"Ha!"

"I gotta go, bye!" I shoved my phone in the purse that hung on my shoulder as I stepped into the already student filled breakfast hall. Along the back wall of the room there was a long table laden with cereal, bread, bagels, muffins, and juice.

"Bella, you're up!" Mike yelled from across the hall.

"Oh great," I groaned. Mike sprinted towards me and whistled.

"Lookin' good, Bells!" Mike complemented.

"You don't have the authority to whistle like that. In fact, if you do that again, I'll call Charlie."

"You wouldn't!"

"I can and I will, now...hands off!" I walked over to the table of food and grabbed a blueberry muffin and a cup of orange juice.

"Miss. Swan, here is our schedule for the next two weeks. Now, you do know that you have the afternoons to wander right?"

"Yes, after lunch as long as we give you our mobile phone number and check in every once and awhile."

"Great! I'll see you outside the bus in ten minutes!" Mrs. Davidson smiled at me and then walked away. Ten minutes later I found myself standing beside a bus outside of the Holiday Inn reading the schedule that Mrs. Davidson had handed me.

"Sunday morning, Bayshore. Monday morning, Museum of Science and Technology. Tuesday morning, National Art Gallery. Wednesday morning, Museum of Civilization. Thursday morning, Sears and small Art Gallery." This page went on to list activities for the next two weeks. It turned out that Bayshore was a large shopping mall. We were sitting outside of the mall in the bus as my eyes opened wide. I had never been to a mall of this size before. It had 142 stores and 21 food establishments, giving a grand total of 163. The morning flew by, and before I knew it we were back at the hotel receiving free roaming instructions from Mrs. Davidson.

"You all have each afternoon to roam around. If you are going to be out of the hotel however, you will need to write down your name and cell phone number on my clipboard. Don't forget to check in every few hours!" I walked over to the clipboard and wrote down my name and cell phone number. At the top of the sheet, written in neat handwriting was the number to contact for checking in with Mrs Davidson. I pulled my cell phone from out of my purse and keyed in the number. "555-0129," I said as I punched in the number. It took only a minute to find the perfect ringtone for Mrs. Davidon...the Jaws theme song.

"Do you want to walk with..." Mike started to ask me.

"...NO! NO! NO! I most defiantly DO NOT want to spend my afternoon with YOU of all people!

"Ooh Bella, you wound me deeply!" Mike said in mock tones of hurt, clutching the right side of his chest.

"Your heart is on your other side, Mike!" I laughed. Quickly, he grabbed the other side of his chest before I walked out of the hotel and into my new, confusing surroundings. I had no idea what those moose hugging Canadians were thinking of when they had named a store future shop. "It's not from the future! What are they trying to play at?" I asked myself.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned to see two girls. One was very tall, about five eleven with blonde hair and green eyes that had a hint of an unidentifiable colour in them. She was wearing a purple halter top with bronze designs, a pair of dark blue jeans, jean purse, and platform-high heeled shoes that were black and had straw-like material on the sides. Her hair was up in a casual, yet elegant knot with a black & silver sparkly chopstick. The other girl was about five nine with red hair that was cut just above her shoulders, and had eyes like the other one's but with a splash of blue added. She was wearing a long, purple short sleeved top, a pair of light blue jeans, black purse, and brown flats. The red of her hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight with every move. They smiled kindly at me and I responded to their question.

"I'm here from Forks Washington for two weeks. I don't know my way around...do you live in Kanata?"

"Within biking distance," replied the blonde. "I'm Julia, Julia Rae. This is my sister Carlie Rae.

"My name is Bella Swan" I shook hands with both of the girls and smiled. "How old are you girls?" I asked casually.

"Uh, I'm seventeen and Julia is sixteen," Carly replied calmly, "how about you Bella?"

"I'm seventeen, and will turn eighteen in September. Do you girls mind showing me around a little bit. If anyone can get lost, it's me."

"No problem! Where do you want to go?" Julia asked.

"I don't really care...I'm here for the next two weeks, so as long as it takes up the afternoon, I don't care!"

**Charlie's POV**

"Does Bella ever clean her room?" I asked myself as I opened Bella's bedroom door. The floor was scattered with clothing and paper. I reached down to pick up the garbage and spotted a blue notebook sticking out from under the mattress. I reached over to grab it and then saw the words DO NOT OPEN on the front cover. "Must be her diary," I concluded. The book slipped from my grasp and landed, open on the floor to a page covered in writing. My eyes zoomed in onto a grouping of seven words. '_I cant believe I slept with Edward'_ I scrolled my eyes across the page to see the date. "This was written a week after I banned Bella from seeing him!" I yelled. Bella was going to be in so much trouble for lying to me. I averted my eyes from the page and reached for the phone that lay on Bella's desk.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Call From Charlie**

_**In this chapter, Bella receives a call from Charlie. The new characters Julia and Carlie are given their own POV! Happy reading!**_

"Julia, Carlie...thanks for walking me up to my room," I said quietly.

"Your welcome," they answered at the same time. As I opened the door to my room, I saw Edward dart across the room and out of sight.

"He's hot," Julia whispered to Carlie.

"Yes, my boyfriend is hot," I interrupted. "I'll see you two in front of Future Shop at noon. Bye."

"Bye Bella," Carlie and Julia said before they waved goodbye and walked down the hall.

"Sounds like you had a great afternoon without me," Edward accused with a smile.

"I'm meeting them tomorrow afternoon."

"So I heard...I'm glad that you're going to spend your time in Canada wisely." Suddenly, 'red alert' blared from the cell phone in my purse.

"I've got to get that," I told Edward, "Charlie doesn't know you're here. Keep quiet." I pushed my right index finger to my lips before flipping my phone open. "Hey dad!"

"Bella," Charlie greeted me in an odd tone of voice.

"How was your day dad?"

"I did some cleaning. I was tidying up some things in your room too." I bit my lip and frowned slightly.

"You didn't have to do that dad," I said as calmly as I could. There were things in that room that if found by Charlie would mean a lifetime of grounding for me, and a non-fatal gunshot to the head for Edward.

"I found a whole bunch of garbage, old essays, a personal diary, notebooks, and dust bunnies the size of Cape Cod."

"You found a diary? You searched through my stuff? That diary holds my thoughts and dreams dad!"

"So I've read. Bella, do you remember what you wrote about two weeks after I banned you from seeing the Cullen boy?"

"No," I let tears roll their way down my cheeks and drop onto my shirt.

"I found entries that were about Edward. Do you anything to say about that?"

"My hopes and dreams. Besides dad, my diary has turned into more of a story than the truth."

"There was a grouping of seven words that I found to be very interesting," Charlie's voice went rigid. "They said...I can't believe I slept with Edward. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"Dad, it's barely a diary!"

"You're hereby grounded until your eighteenth birthday. When you come home in two weeks I will pick you up at the airport, drive you to graduation, prom and the use of your truck without Jacob or I with you is prohibited."

"Dad, that's no fair!"

"It's very fair! You better have fun in the next two weeks, because when you come home there will be no fun!"

"But dad!"

"Goodbye Bella!" Charlie hung up the phone and my cell phone dropped to the carpet.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I did not reply, but let tears fall heavily from my eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm grounded until my birthday. Char...Charlie found m...my diary." Edward pulled me into his arms and within seconds, my tears had soaked his shirt. "Charlie's grounded me until my eighteenth birthday. No being around any of the Cullen's, no you, I can't even drive my truck unless I have Jacob or Charlie with me." Edward pulled me closer to him, and I rested my head on his tear soaked chest. "When I turn eighteen, I want to move in with your family."

"Bella, isn't it enough that I promised to marry you after your eighteenth birthday?" Edward asked.

"No. I don't think that I can live around Charlie for much longer."

"You'll be okay Bella," he comforted me, and gently stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand. I fell asleep at about 2am and awoke at seven. Edward sat in the middle of the large bed and promised to wait as I took a shower. As the water flowed over my body, I let all of my worries over what had happened last night disappear. I would make the next two weeks as fun as possible.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a thick, fluffy towel around my soaked figure. Slowly, I walked over to my suitcase and picked out an outfit. This outfit consisted of a light blue, strapless top that had a drawstring on the side, my dark jeans, light blue flats, and my jean purse. I combed my hair smooth and slipped a blue headband on my head that kept my bangs out of my eyes.

"Bella, you have five minutes to get downstairs! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" I ran to Edward, planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ran down to the breakfast hall.

"Bella," Mike greeted me.

"...Newton," I replied.

"So we're using a last name basis now?" I ignored Mike, grabbed a bagel and nibbled on it. The Museum of Science and Technology was extremely boring, except for the part where Mike and his roommates got lost and were found in the children's jungle gym. As promised, Julia and Carlie were standing outside of Future Shop at noon. They were both wearing strapless tops. Julia's was black with Tinkerbell on the front, and Carlie wore one that was green with gold, four leaf clovers around the bottom, and the words 'luck of the Irish' across the bust in curly lettering.

"Bella," they greeted me with wide smiles.

"Hi Julia...Carlie, let's get shopping!" This became routine over the next week and a half. Every day, I would meet Carlie and Julia in front of Future shop, we would spend the day in clothing stores, and at the end of the day they walked me back to my room. Every day they asked me why Edward didn't come with me, so I was forced to make up excuses. I started to get the feeling that they were getting a little suspicious about him. On the third last day of the trip to Canada, Carlie, Julia, and I decided to go see a movie. It took us about twenty minutes to find a movie that we all wanted to see. That movie was called 'The Engagement'. This movie was about a lady who is being deported, and in her confusion, she tells her boss that her and one of her employees are getting married. The two go to visit his parents in Alaska and yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah! After the movie, we walked into the restroom and I asked Julia to hold my purse for me.

_**Julia's POV**_

"Carlie, are you sure we should do this? I'm as curious as you, but I'm not sure." I complained to my sister Carlie. She and I had become very suspicious about Bella's boyfriend. Every time we had caught a glimpse of him, he had run out of sight with abnormal speed. He had pale skin, gold eyes that grew darker with every passing day, and when Carlie and I asked why he couldn't come outside, she made up stupid excuses. Among the many excuses, the most odd ones were...he burns easily, he just took his eye drops and he can't expose his eyes to light for a while, he's helping the teacher take attendance, and he doesn't like the weather in Canada.

"Just take the card," Carlie whispered in frustration. _She and I had planned to sneak into Bella's room, and try to find evidence that supported our theory of Edward being a vampire. Of all the teenage girls in the world, we probably knew the most information on vampires. _I dug through Bella's purse to find two room keys. I grabbed one of them, and stuffed it hastily into my purse, before zipping up Bella's purse, and handing it back to Bella as she stepped out of the stall in front of us. Tomorrow morning, while Bella went out with her class, Carlie and I would enter her room, and find proof. 


	10. Chapter 10The Truth Gone Wrong

**Chapter 10 - The Truth Gone Wrong**

_**In this chapter, Julia and Carlie sneak into Bella…and Edward's hotel room while Bella is out with her class. They soon find that they are not alone, and that one simple thing can turn the truth into a disaster. The events that take place in this chapter happen very suddenly. Read every word carefully. **_

_**Julia's POV**_

__"Carlie, we are about to open the door that holds the truth about who, and what Bella's boyfriend really is. This is our last chance to turn back. Are you sure that we should do this?" I asked my sister Carlie. My long, blonde hair bounced around my shoulders and down my back. Carlie nodded and checked her watch.

"Just open the door," Carlie whispered nervously. I slid the room key through the sensor lock on the door, and stepped into the large room with Carlie before closing the door behind us. My heart raced, and I was too scared to think. I heard movement in the bathroom as someone turned off the water. I turned quickly, and tripped. I fell against a sharp-cornered table and as I hit the corner, I could feel the sharp edge cutting into my neck. Warm blood ran down my throat, and with my fingers I established the fact that I had a one and a half inch cut on my neck. I hit the ground, and couldn't find the energy to stand up.

Someone rushed into the room, and knocked Carlie into the table that had injured me. Through my blurred eyes, I saw Bella's boyfriend Edward was wrapped in a towel, a hungry look plastered across his marble face. Carlie reached out to grab me, but fell unconscious. Edward leaned down, and placed his lips on my throat. His teeth sunk into my flesh, and his tongue lapped up some blood. I then felt him move towards Carlie. With my eyes barely open, I saw him bite Carlie's neck and drink a small amount of blood, before staring in shock at what he had just done.

_**Edward's POV – Five Minutes Ago**_

I was taking a shower to use up some of the extra time that I had between the time that Bella left for breakfast, and the time that she returned after spending her afternoon shopping with Julia and Carlie. I was so glad that Bella had found some human friends to hang out with while on this trip to Canada. Suddenly, I heard the hotel room door open. I assumed that it was a maid, because whoever it was thought about leaving the room nice and tidy. I turned off the water, and about five seconds later, there was a small shriek and then, the smell hit me. Blood. My eyes were dark grey, so I was planning on hunting tonight, but I couldn't ignore the warm, wonderful smell that was so close to me. I wrapped a towel around me, and ran out of the bathroom. The smell grew stronger, and in my rush to get some blood, I accidentally pushed a red-haired girl into a small table.

I leaned down to the blonde girl that lay beside the redhead, and bit, then lapped up some of her blood. I moved over to the redhead and did the same. Suddenly, I realized that these two girls were Bella's new friends. She would never forgive me. I backed away from the girls, and dialed Carlisle's number on my silver cell phone.

"Edward, how is the trip?" Carlisle greeted me.

"Carlisle, I have a problem. Two of Bella's new friends walked into the suite today. One of them got cut, and I…I bit the both of them. I couldn't help myself. I meant to hunt tonight, but when I smelled the blood…I just couldn't stay away."

"Can you suck out the venom, like you did for Bella?"

"No."

"Then you must bring them here. You'll have to carry the both of them. I have a night shift tonight, but…Alice can run to you. She'll help you carry the two girls. Alice will meet you at nine o'clock in the forest next to the hotel. Be careful, and make sure that you are seen by no one. In the mean time, bandage the bite marks on the girls. Bye." I hung up the phone, and ran to find bandages. There was a first aid kit in the bathroom. I removed gauze and medical tape from the kit, and bandaged the two girl's nearly healed wounds. There was no blood on the floor, and when I had finished bandaging, I lay the girls side by side on the large bed. It was then that I realized the time. It was half past noon, and Bella would be here any minute.

_**Bella's POV**_

It was weird that Julia and Carlie had not shown up at our usual meeting place. I had waited a half hour, but decided to go up to the room and wait for them to call. I opened the door of my room to find Edward waiting for me. "Bella," Edward asked, "What would you say if I told you that I had to go back to Fork's tonight?"

"I'd ask you why," I replied simply.

"What if I told you that I had to go back because there are two new vampires in the family? Two young vampires who are still going through the change."

"I'd ask you who they were, and who turned them." Edward gave me a guilty look. "You didn't! How could you? Who are they?"

"Before I tell you, you need to know that they stole one of the passkeys and broke in."

"One of my passkeys? Who could steal one of my…Julia and Carlie weren't at our meeting place today. You turned Carlie and Julia?" I screamed at Edward.

"They broke in and one of them tripped and blood spilled. I couldn't help myself! I couldn't resist the temptation! Then the other one fell and hit the same table, and I only managed to get a little blood before I realized what I had done! I called Carlisle, and he told me that I had to bring them to Forks tonight. Alice is going to help me carry them tonight. I'm sorry! It's not my fault that you chose friends who are almost clumsier than you!

"I'm sorry that I yelled, but seriously! I beg you month after month and you don't turn me, but two girls that you don't know slip, and you have the courage to turn them?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Well, until you leave, I'm going to sit with them & make sure that they're okay!

"I'll be in the corner."

"No…come sit with me. I know that you couldn't resist the smell of the blood." I grabbed Edward's hand, and pulled him towards the bed that held my two Canadian friends. Julia and Carlie looked like they were in an enormous amount of pain. Every few minutes, one of them would moan and clutch their neck. Although I was still very mad at Edward, I knew that it really wasn't his fault. Together, we watched over Julia and Carlie until nine o'clock. Edward grabbed the two girls and ran as fast as he could out of the room. I looked out of the window and saw Edward wave to me, before running off into the forest to meet Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back To Forks**

**In this chapter, Edward goes back to Forks with the two girls. Bella flies back to Forks to find Charlie waiting for her. Charlie won't let this one go. What will Charlie say? What happens when the girls wake up? Read this chapter to find out!**

_**Edward's POV**_

It had been a very long night. Alice and I knew that we couldn't be seen, and we couldn't run too fast because we didn't want to risk injuring Julia and Carlie. At seven in the morning, Alice and I had finally reached the house, where Carlisle stood waiting for us.

"Bring them inside. I have prepared a room for them." Carlisle instructed us. We followed Carlisle upstairs and into...my room?

"Why my room?"

"Your room has more empty space." Inside my room, Carlisle had stuffed two hospital beds side by side. Alice and I placed the girls on the beds and stood beside Carlisle. "They should wake up anytime in the next fifty-one hours. Edward...I know that this wasn't your fault. They snuck into the hotel room, and when they wake up...we're going to find out why."

Guilt flooded through my veins, and I ran to find somewhere peaceful to think. I ended up on a patch of grass where Bella and I had spent so many hours before. I thought about the girls, and what I had done to them when something in my mind clicked. What would their parents think when they found out that their kids didn't come home last night? I snatched my cell-phone from my pocket and called Bella.

"Bella," I said as soon as she picked up, "I think we forgot one important detail! What about their parents?"

"Their parents are on a cruise. It doesn't end for another three weeks. I have their address, and I got a house key from one of their purses. I will take a bus to their house tomorrow to check their voicemail. In fact, there is a bus leaving at noon. It stops right across from their house."

"But Bella, what about when the parents come home? We have no explanation to give them!"

"We will figure out something! Don't worry! Besides, I have more to worry about than you. We're flying home tomorrow and Charlie will be waiting for me. He's never been so mad before. It was one thing when we started seeing each-other after Charlie forbid us to...but what happened next went about a billion light-years past the line that keeps Charlie happy. I won't be seeing you again until I turn eighteen. I love you, and I will keep you updated."

"Are you sure that you're up to breaking into their house?"

"It's not breaking in if I have a key!" I hung up the phone and calmly waited for noon to come around the corner. When the clock struck noon, I bolted to the bus stop and a minute later stepped onto bus 96. From my purse, I extracted three dollars and fed it to the fare machine. I had never been on a public bus like this one before, so I was feeling a little nervous. It made no sense though. Vampires on their way to massacre me barely made me cringe, but a bus could make my heart skip a beat. On a map that I had downloaded, I followed the route we were taking. When the bus stopped on Delamere Drive, I thanked the driver and stepped off of the bus. It was a short walk from the bus stop to Julia and Carlie's house. I unlocked the front door and slipped inside before locking the door behind me. The walls of the room that I assumed to be their living room were a periwinkle blue. The kitchen was through a doorway connected to the living room. The Kitchen walls were a pale yellow that looked very nice next to the blue of the living room walls. I walked over to the answering machine that lay on the counter, next to the fridge and pressed the button labelled messages.

"Message one of four," the machine read out, "yesterday, 6:12 pm. Hey girls, It's your mother. I know that you're out with your new friend, so call us back soon. We can be reached at 555-8259. We love you so much, bye."

"Call us back soon?" I groaned as the machine continued to read aloud the messages.

"Message two of four. Yesterday, 9:54 pm. You girls haven't responded to our message yet. Is everything ok? I guess you just forgot to check the machine before you went to bed. Please call us later. We love you lots Julia and Carlie. Bye!...Message three of four. Today, 7:19 am. Hi, it's mom, just calling to remind you to change the litter in Mickey's litter box. Call us back soon, bye!"

"Change Mickey's litter box litter," I asked myself before checking under the counter. Sure enough, there was a box of cat food and a big bag of kitty litter. I searched for the litter box and food bowl while I listened to the fourth message.

"Message four of four. Today, 11:23 am. Hi girls, you still haven't responded and I'm getting worried. Call me back as soon as you get this message. Bye." By the end of the last message, I had found what I was looking for. I grabbed a scoop and put the litter from the litter box into the now open garbage can. Balancing the litter bag in my hands, I re-filled the litter box, and afterwards poured a reasonable amount of food into a dish. A beautiful Siamese cat ran from the living room and lowered his head to the food dish as I flipped open my phone and dialled Edwards number.

"Edward," I said as soon as I heard him pick up, "There were a bunch of messages left of the answering machine at Julia and Carlie's house. All of them said to call the girls parents when they got the messages. What do I do?"

"You're going to have to phone the parents and pretend that you're either Julia or Carlie. There is no other way. Call me when you're at the airport tomorrow. I love you, bye." Edward had never hung up on my so quickly before, but I knew that he was probably on watch duty for Julia and Carlie. Until one o'clock, I practised my Julia voice. By one fifteen, I had conjured enough mental strength to call the parents. I slowly punched in the number 555-8259 and waited as the phone rang. On the fifth ring, someone picked up.

"Hello," said the pleasant voice that I had heard on the answering machine.

"Hi mom," I said slowly in a vice that mimicked Julia's very nicely.

"Julia, I'm so glad that you decided to call me back."

"I'm sorry mom. Last night, Carlie and I were really tired. We went straight to bed and slept in this morning."

"It's ok honey. How are you doing, and when does Bella fly back to Washington?"

"We're great. Bella's leaving tomorrow morning." It felt so weird to talk about myself like this with someone that I didn't know. "Hey mom, is it ok if Carlie and I sleep over at a friends house tonight?"

"Sure honey. Just to let you know, you can check the messages on your cell phone, or even at a friends house. You just dial our home number and when the answering machine comes on, you dial 1234. So please check the messages every day."

"I will mom! Love you."

"Bye honey!"

"Bye," I hung up the phone and sighed in relief. I didn't even have to come here to check the messages after all. But the good thing was that Carlie and Julia's whereabouts could be covered up for the next twenty-four hours thanks to my quick thinking. I walked out of their house and locked the front door behind me. For now, all was well.

_**Julia's POV**_

I had no idea where I was, what time it was, or even what day it was. Since being attacked by Bella's boyfriend, I had felt nothing but pain. As time lingered on however, the pain grew less intense and I was now able to hear what was going on around me. I could hear footsteps thudding up and down a flight of stairs, and two voices.

"Carlisle," a female voice said quickly.

"Alice, what's the matter," a concerned, male voice asked.

"I saw that they will awake at five thirteen tomorrow morning. Also, I know why they were in Bella's hotel room. They suspected that Edward was a vampire. They put two and two together, and they wanted proof of it." Alice sounded upset. "Now, we can prove that curiosity kills. Because of curiosity, Carlie and Julia will never live a normal life. They have parents who care about them, and expect to see their children when they come home! What do we do about the parents Carlisle?"

"We will figure something out Alice, but for now...all we can do is wait." One of the two walked away, light footsteps echoing behind them. _Curiosity kills? _I thought to myself. _I must no longer be human. _

_**Bella's POV**_

The flight back to Forks was long, but the look that Charlie gave me when he picked me up at the airport was murderous. Charlie glared at me all the way to my truck, and got into the drivers seat as I loaded my bag in the back. Once we were on the road, Charlie interrogated me.

"Bella," he said harshly, "You have disappointed me greatly. I thought that you of all people would be sensible! I thought...well, other parents have to worry about their teenage girls making bad decisions, but I don't have to! Silly me, I should have known! You're not the quiet, sensible girl that moved to Forks a while ago to live with her old man. Now, you're an untrustworthy, insensible girl who does exactly what I tell you not to do! I tell you you're not aloud to see that Cullen boy, and you go behind my back and sleep with him! I read a little further in your diary, and you say that you and he are unofficially engaged?"

"Dad, I love Edward! I can't live without him! He saved me! He saved me from living my life alone! When Edward showed up...I knew that I could never be with anyone else!" Tears streamed down my cheeks, landing on the blue t-shirt that I had decided to wear today. "I want to marry Edward, and be with him for all eternity! I want to live forever with him, only him, nobody but him!"

"Nobody can live forever, and I thought that you didn't want to end up like your mother and I did! Stuck here in Forks, and separated!"

"As long as I am with Edward, I will not be stuck here! I would much rather die than be without him!"

"Well, until the thirteenth of September you will live with my rules! Now, give me your phone!" I handed him my cell phone and silently thanked Edward for having given me a backup phone in case something happened to mine. The rest of the drive home was silent, and as soon as Charlie opened the front door, I ran up to my room.

_**Julia's POV...Earlier that day**_

My eyelids fluttered open, and I saw three women and four men crowded around me in a large room. The back of my throat burned, and I leaped off of the bed that I was laying on. I found myself in a defensive crouching position next a hospital bed that I noticed my sister was crouched upon.

"Julia...Carlie, we won't hurt you. You must be a little confused right now, but you need to know that you're not what you used to be. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"I heard you and the Alice woman talking. I know that when you're bit by a vampire...you turn into one," I said slowly.

"You two look different than you used to look," a pixie-like woman added. She motioned to a mirror, and my jaw dropped as I saw my reflection. My usually straight hair due to a straightening iron had resumed its natural curly state, and shone a beautiful golden blonde. My skin was pale, and my eyes were crimson red. What really made me gasp was the knee length dress that I was wearing. It was sky blue with spaghetti straps, and a sweetheart neckline. It was made of a chiffon-like material that swirled around me with every step. Carlie had now climbed off her hospital bed to look at herself in the mirror. The dress that she wore was made of emerald green chiffon-like material. It was also knee-length, but with inch-wide shoulder straps and a plunging neckline that showed off some of her best features. Carlie's curly red hair that I had always thought to be orange was now a truly beautiful shade of red. Both Carlie and I could now easily pass for eighteen.

"Why are we dressed like we're going to prom?" I asked.

"Alice couldn't stand to see you two in such a mess," Carlisle explained simply.

"My throat burns," Carlie complained in a whisper.

"Mine too," I added.

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, can you take the girls hunting?" Carlisle asked the pixie-like woman, a tall blonde, and an extremely buff male. It took a millisecond to figure out who was who. "Jasper, Esme, Edward, can you help clean up these hospital beds? I have to get back to work." The remaining vampires nodded and picked up the two beds. Since I already knew which one of them was Edward, I concluded that the friendly looking lady beside Carlisle was Esme, and the cute male who looked as if he was in pain had to be Jasper.

"Julia, Carlie, do you want to take the more, or less fun route?" Alice asked.

"The more fun the better...my throat feels as though it's on fire!" Carlie replied. Alice motioned for Carlie and I to follow her, Rosalie, and Emmett. She brought us to the large, open window across the room. "Watch us, and do exactly as we do." The three of them sprung from the window sill, and landed softly on the ground.

"Are you nuts," Carlie asked. I knew how she felt.

"What's life without a little bit of adventure?" I said simply before jumping of the window sill as the other three had done. Amazingly, once I started to fall, I instinctively bent my knees and then landed on the balls of my feet. It was then that I realized that my feet were bare. _Naturally, that would have really hurt _I thought to myself. I could smell and hear everything around me. I heard the crunching sound that my feet made as I moved on the forest floor, the rushing water of a stream nearby, and about a million other things. I was now a vampire...no turning back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Breaking Free**

I had spent the night awake, thinking about what I was going to do next. I had made a decision that would surly break Charlie's already shattered heart. I walked down the stairs holding two large suitcases full of every last piece of clothing that I owned, a hairbrush, toothbrush, all of my money, and the shredded diary that Charlie had chucked in the trash.

"Where do you think you're going," Charlie asked me in an upset tone of voice.

"I'm leaving. For good this time. If you can't accept who I am now, than I can't stay here."

"Where are you going to stay, eh?"

"Where I belong. With a family that treats me as though I'm one of them. With a family who accepts who I was when I moved here, and who I am now."

"Please Bella, don't go!"

"Goodbye...Charlie," I said quietly. I could tell that this was too much for Charlie to handle. I heaved my bags into the back of my truck, and seated myself in the drivers' seat. Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I drove off in the direction of Edwards house. As I pulled into the Cullen's driveway nearly twenty minutes later, I spotted Edward waiting eagerly for me.

"Everything is going to be okay," Edward assured me.

"This time, Charlie won't forgive me." My eyelids started to droop, and Edward lifted me into his arms.

"Have you had any sleep lately," he asked me softly. I just shook my head, and nodded off into a land of peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes around noon the next day to see Edward and Julia talking in concerned tones.

"Julia, you're alright," I said slowly.

"So is Carly. She went running with Alice." Julia replied.

"What are we going to do about your parents?"

"I'm not sure."

It was only then that I noticed Julia's red eyes. "Your eyes."

"They're red, I know."

"I'm guessing you can't get too close to me and my wonderful blood?"

"You're right, but I'm actually finding this quite manageable."

"Let's not take any chances," Edward cut in.

"Oh Julia, I went to your house a couple of days ago. You had a bunch of 'call soon' calls from your mom. I had to pretend to be you so I could reply to those messages. You know, so they wouldn't get suspicious and come home early."

"Edward told me, and thanks. I'm going to go ask Esme if she wants to come running with me. Bye Bella!"

"Bye Julia." As soon as Julia left, I found myself back in Edwards arms. "Are you ever going to get rid of this bed?"

"You're here now. I wouldn't dream of taking that bed out from under you. Besides, why waste a good piece of furniture? Now, let's talk about you."

"Okay then, umm...my dad hates me, I told him I was moving in with the guy who he now knows stole my virginity, two of my newest friends are now vampires, and I missed you."

"I'm sorry about Carlie and Julia. It was completely my fault."

"I'm sure that you just wanted to see if they tasted as awesome as I did."

"Okay, let's go with that possibility."

"You know, if I was a vampire you wouldn't have to keep Julia and Carlie away from me."

"Not now Bella. You're going through enough already."

"I want to spend my summer running beside you. Having to be carried around all the time is making me feel inferior."

"After graduation Bella."

"Right after graduation. No holding off after then, promise?"

"I promise," Edward sighed. "I really don't want to hurt you though. And graduation is only a few days away."

"I'll be ready. In fact, I've been ready since the first day we met." I knew that being turned wouldn't be as easy as I thought. But once I had been bitten, my body would cool down and reach the same temperature as the part of my wrist where James had once bitten me.

"I still don't like this idea. Three newborns running around the house? That could be bad."

"Don't change the subject into something bad. Nothing bad is going to happen!"

"We don't know that Bella!"

"I know that everything will be better as soon as I'm like you. I don't want to age anymore, and I don't need to worry about Charlie anymore either!"

"Just think about changing your mind, please Bella." Edward kissed my forehead slowly. "I'll be right back, stay here." Thirty seconds later, Edward entered the room with a tray of food. "Esme cooked you breakfast. Bacon, eggs and pancakes." As Edward handed me the tray, I saw that Esme had placed the eggs and bacon on the pancakes to look like a smiley face.

"That's cute, but Esme didn't have to cook me anything."

"You live here now, and you need your nourishment. We're not going to starve you."

"Thank you Edward. I love you." After I had eaten my breakfast, I kissed Edward quickly and he showed me to the unused shower and few rooms away.

"Take a nice, long shower. You need to relax a little bit. There are towels on the rack, and your shampoo and conditioner are next to the sink." Edward must have run back to my house and got it after I was safely asleep yesterday, I concluded. I undressed, stepped in the shower and let warm water flow over my shoulders, and down my back. Every inch of the shower sparkled, from the tub to the ceiling, and I assumed that the towels had never been used before either. I heard the bathroom door creak open, and peeked around the shower curtain. As I saw Alice turn away from me, I slipped and grabbed the shower curtain, stopping my rapid fall to the bottom of the tub.

"Sorry Bella," Alice said quickly.

"Sure you are," I replied

"I saw that you were going to fall, and I came to check on you."

"Well, if you hadn't come to check on me in the first place, I wouldn't have fallen!"

"Sorry!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – The Vampire**

_**Julia's POV**_

"Could you stop reading my mind Edward," I growled. I was daydreaming, and Edward kept glancing over at me, clearly confused with what I was thinking about.

"I don't really have a choice. Besides, Tom cruise isn't going to sweep you off your feet and out of this mess." I gave Edward an annoyed look and left the room.

"You should stay away from my mind, Edward. Go listen in on Alice instead." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, I heard Edward talking to himself in the next room.

"I should go listen to what Alice is thinking about," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I ran back into the other room and stopped Edward in his tracks.

"What are you doing," I asked him.

"Well, I was sitting down, and suddenly felt the need to stop listening to what you were thinking, and go listen in on Alice's thoughts."

"Interesting," I said quietly. I said something and Edward did exactly what I wanted him to do. _Maybe I should say something else,_ I thought. "I think you should sing the Barney theme song ," I whispered quietly. Immediately, Edward began to sing the "I love you, you love me," Barney theme song, and I burst out laughing. As soon as the song was over, I ducked out of the room to find Carlisle."

_**Twenty Minutes Later...**_

"This is very interesting," Carlisle announced. "It's not an unheard of power, but it is still interesting. We might be able to use this with your parents, but first we need to test it out a bit."

"Where, and on who?" I asked.

"On more than one person, that's for sure. We need to know if it works on more than one person. We'll start with..."

"How about Emmett...he seems like a good subject."

"We don't want to upset him, Julia."

"I won't make him do anything too extreme, I promise."

"Fine Julia, I guess you can use Emmett as a short term guinea-pig."

"Great," ideas flooded through my head. _I could make Emmett do pretty much anything I wanted._ It didn't take long to find Emmett. He was in the garage with Rosalie. Emmett was whispering in her ear, and Rosalie laughed before turning to face me.

"What do you want Julia?" Rosalie asked. "Oh, hi Carlisle."

"Nothing that concerns you Rosalie, I need to talk to Emmett." I smiled slightly and looked at Carlisle.

"Correction, we need to talk to Emmett," Carlisle told Rosalie.

"Okay Carlisle. Emmett, I'll see you later." Rosalie exited the garage, and Carlisle nodded at me slowly. I concentrated and thought, _pirouette, pirouette, straddle jump. _Emmett positioned his feet one just behind the other, stepped forward on his right foot and pulled up on the toes of his left foot, right foot resting at knee level. He did a full turn, and repeated these steps once more before standing tall, knees slightly bent and jumped lightly into the air twice before spreading his legs into a split position and touching his toes on the third jump.

"What are you laughing at Julia," Emmett asked me.

"No reason, I just came to tell you about my new power."

"You have a power?"

"Umm...yah, Carlisle and I just figured out what it is."

"Okay...what is it?"

"I can...umm...well, I can control people with my mind."

"Sounds useful, but why did you make Rosalie leave, when you're going to tell her too?"

"No reason, I just thought she might get mad over the fact that she doesn't have a special power and I do."

"Just ignore her, she can't do anything to you now anyway." Emmett waved goodbye and left the room.

"That went well," I said to Carlisle.

"Yes, it did. You know Julia, if you can use your power on someone over the phone..."

"I could make my parents join doctors without borders or something like that," I finished.

"Not a bad idea, Julia."

"Thanks, but if we're going to put any plan into action, we'll have to do it soon."

"I agree. I have to go to work, I have the night shift today. I'll ask Alice to help you test the extent of your power. Bye Julia." Carlisle ran from the garage, leaving me leaning against Alice's canary yellow Porsche. Two minutes later, Alice bounded into the garage hand in hand with Jasper.

"Cangrats Julia! Carlisle just told us about you power, it's great news!"

"Thanks Alice!"

_**Bella's POV**_

I had heard that Julia had a power, and I wanted to congratulate her, but she had to stay away from me due to her new vampire state. I had a lot of emotions that I wanted to write down, but I wasn't sure if I should risk it. "Not like Charlie can find it," I whispered and walked out of the house and to my truck. I turned the key and waited for the engine to roar slowly to life. It didn't, and I turned the key again...nothing. I tried a few more times before giving up and getting out of the car, only to find Edward waiting for me.

"Your car is dead, no coming back." He grinned. "Time to get a new car, and I have the perfect one for you. Edward took my hand and led me to the garage. A black Mercedes stood out amongst all of the other cars, and Edward smiled at me. "Your new car."

"A Mercedes," I asked.

"A Mercedes Guardian, Bella. It's much faster than your old truck, but you can handle it, I'm sure."

"It looks bullet proof. I'm not that clumsy am I?"

"Missile proof actually," Edward whispered under his breath.

"Missile proof? No one needs a missile proof car...not even me!"

"I got it for a good price Bella. It's not my fault that your car broke down!"

"Sure it wasn't," I stuck my tongue out at Edward and he picked me up.

"Are you going to say thank you," Edward asked. I didn't reply, but instead touched my lips to his.

"Can you let me down now? I need to go for a drive." Edward placed me back on my feet and tossed me a set of keys that had a charm attached. It was my name, Bella in Silver letters. On the back of the charm, the words _be careful_ were engraved. "Thanks Edward," I said. Slowly, I put the keys in the ignition and turned them. The car roared to life, and by barely touching my foot to the gas pedal, I was able to back out of the garage. Once on the road into town, I found it difficult to keep my foot so lightly on the gas pedal for so long. Any movement of the steering wheel caused the car to turn suddenly, and me to freak out a little bit more. As soon as I got into town, I noticed people staring and silently thanked Edward for buying me a car with heavily tinted windows. Hopefully, no one would know it was me inside the expensive, missile proof car. I stopped outside the small general store, and got slowly out of the car. Mike Newton was gaping at me and my Mercedes Guardian.

"Bella, where did you get this car," Mike asked in shock.

"My truck died, and Edward gave me this one," I replied as casually as I could manage.

"Cullen _**gave **_you this car?"

"Yeah." I locked the car door and walked into the store. Mike walked closer to my car, inspecting it, clearly impressed.

"Leave it up to Edward to place an expensive car in your lap as a gift," I whispered. But then again, he had gotten Alice a canary yellow Porsche just for keeping a close eye on me for a few days.

It took only a few minutes to find what I was looking for...a diary with a lock and key. It was black, and aside from the lock, it looked like any regular notebook (kind of).

"Did you find everything you were looking for Bella," the check out girl asked. It was Jessica.

"Oh, Jessica," I said enthusiastically. "Yes I did." I handed Jessica four seventy-five for the diary and walked out of the store.

"Do you need a ride or something Mike," I asked as I slipped quickly into the drivers' seat.

"I'm waiting for Jess to finish her shift," Mike replied. "We're going to La Push."

"Oh. I'm going to see some friends who live there," I told Mike. Or at least now I was. Mike talking about La Push had made me realize how long it had been since I had last seen Jacob. "Alright then, see you at the graduation ceremony tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to Mike and sped towards Jacob's house. I still wasn't use to the speed of my new car and was afraid of getting a speeding ticket if the car suddenly jumped to a hundred kilometres per hour. I imagined being pulled over by none other than Charlie. He would treat me like a criminal...someone he had no connection to and then, he would hand me the ticket and walk off. "Don't think like that Bella," I whispered to myself.

_**Jacob's POV**_

_Who's that? _I asked myself as a black Mercedes rolled into my driveway. My jaw dropped suddenly. That was no regular black Mercedes. It was a Mercedes Guardian. They weren't even supposed to be available yet, unless you were a high end drug dealer, and needed a missile proof vehicle. Or, if you were a Cullen and needed the heavily tinted windows, you might have a car that costs a fortune.

"Why is a Cullen on the reservation," I whispered to myself. As the car stopped in front of me, I looked through the glass window to see...Bella?

"Jacob," Bella called as she stepped out of the car. No surprise, she tripped and halfway to the ground I caught her.

"I see you haven't changed much, but your set of wheels has."

"My truck died this morning, and Edward gave me a new car."

"He just had a car waiting for you?"

"Yes, kind of suspicious huh Jacob?"

"Still though, you own a Mercedes Guardian!"

"I have a feeling that Edward bought this missile proof beast for my own safety. Not like I'll need the protection after tomorrow night."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Edward and I made a deal...after graduation...Edward will...turn...umm...he'll turn me. It's taken so long to get him to agree to this, and I wanted to see you again before it happened. I need my last forty eight hours as a human to be perfect. After being turned, I might not be able to see you for awhile. It could be dangerous."

"I would walk through a room of killer bees just to see you Bella. But you cannot become a blood-sucking leech. Please Bella! Besides, I doubt _your_ leech is happy about this."

"I don't care if Edward is happy about this or not. I want to be with him **forever. **Now...do you want to drive my car or not?" I held my car keys above Jacob's open hand and watched his frown turn into a huge smile.

"You'll let me drive your Guardian?"

"Just don't run it off a cliff or anything Jake," I smiled and released the keys from my grip. Jake wasted no time, but immediately bolted to the car and placed himself in the drivers' seat. After I had buckled myself in beside him, he revved the engine and moaned with excitement.

"Where to," he asked.

"Nowhere in particular Jake...just drive."

_**The next day...preparing for the graduation ceremony**_

"Bella you look amazing," Alice complemented over-enthusiastically. She had forced me into a midnight blue, knee-length dress that had a sweet-heart neckline.

"Thanks Alice," I replied. I wasn't going to complain due to the fact that in the next twelve hours, Edward would be fulfilling our deal."

"Now Bella," Alice said as she pulled my graduation robe over my dress, "Edward told Carlisle and I about your deal. We all feel that having you, Carlie and Julia...three newborns in one house may be dangerous. But...Carlisle has changed his work schedule so that he can be at home for the next week. And Edward...he's upset, but while you were with Jacob all yesterday, he was out hunting. He doesn't want to be tempted to take any of your blood."

"Alice, I'm so sorry if this is causing your family to be upset."

"No, it's okay. It'll be fun having you around night and day."

"And Edward will stop acting as though I'm made of tissue paper." Alice smiled, then frowned slightly and looked away from me.

_**Two hours later...in the gymnasium, waiting for the principal to call my name...**_

"Bella Swan," the principal exclaimed. I stood up and walked over to the stage and up the steps. When my diploma was handed to me, I was passed from person to person to shake hands, and then stood facing the audience while Carlisle and Esme took my picture. It was over...high school was done, for now at least. The principal shouted a dozen or so more names before congratulating all of the graduates and closing the ceremony.

"Congratulations Bella," Edward exclaimed when I found him in the crowd.

"My first high school graduation, wow," I whispered to myself.

"Bella, about our deal..."

"No backing out! You made a promise, and you don't break promises!"

"Do you want to stay in the gymnasium, or do you want to leave?"

"I want to leave. I feel a little weird being here without Charlie." Weird was an understatement. It felt absolutely obscure. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. Once outside, I took a long breath of fresh air and pulled the robe over my head. It was thick, and I had spent my time in the gym sweating all over the place.

"Edward! Bella," Alice called from across the parking lot. She ran over and hugged both of us, congratulating me on my graduation and Edward for surviving another few years of high school.

"Thanks Alice," I replied.

"Are you staying for the school graduation dance?"

"No Alice, I'm not. I just want to go home."

"I understand," Alice gave Edward a worried look, hugged me again and walked away. The second I was safely in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, he started to talk.

"Bella please, please don't make me hurt you! What if something went wrong? What if..."

"Edward, nothing bad is going to happen! You made a deal with me that you were going to turn me right after graduation. As in the night of graduation! Besides, you always say you'll do anything to make me happy. This will make me happy! I don't want to be treated like a china doll that could break at any time! I want to live with you forever!" tears were spilling out of my eyes now.

"Bella, calm down please." Edward took my hand and I relaxed. "I won't break my promise, I swear. I just want to let you know how dangerous this could be. Please forgive me for upsetting you."

"I forgive you Edward. I know that this must be putting a lot of pressure on your family."

"We'll get over it Bella." The rest of the drive home was silent.

_**One hour later...**_

Edward and I were sitting in his...well, our room on the large bed. One arm was around my waist, and the hand of his other was stoking the side of my face.

"Edward, don't be nervous. Don't hesitate."

"Bella, I want to make you blush one more time before I take that ability away from you." I giggled (how unlike me is that), turned to face Edward and kissed him deeply. As I pulled away, I could feel my cheeks growing warm and Edward sighed with contempt.

"That's the Bella I know and love," he whispered. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed my neck. Afterwards, he hesitated for what seemed like years and placed his razor-sharp teeth on my neck. I felt a small trickle of blood run down my collar-bone, and then a burning sensation run through my veins.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry I haven't written anything in about 3 months. I've been really busy, with no time to spare, due to essay's and projects coming at me right and left from every one of my teachers. I'll do my best to write write, write, with what little spare time I have. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the holidays!**_

**Edwards POV**

I hadn't left Bella's side in the last 48 hours. Alice kept trying to persuade me to take a break, but I refused every time. Emmett walked into the room just as I had slipped Bella's hand into my own.

"This book has got it totally wrong," he laughed. "It's about some whipped chick, Elena, who falls in love with a vampire. He has a ring that allows him to go out in the sunlight. And we all know that vampires do not burn in the light!" (_**AN…sorry, I couldn't help myself…I love Vampire Diaries)**_

"Oh, interesting," I groaned, "tell me more."

"Oh, there's some evil vampire chick Katherine. Umm…they bleed, and all like humans. And there's the vampire guys' brother Damon, who pretty much eats everyone."

"Are you done now?"

"No."

"Trust me, you're done. Now go away."

"Don't be bitchin about it."

"I'll be bitc…grouchy if I want to be, Emmett." He left the room mumbling, a few moments later. "Sounds kind of like a twisted up version of our story, huh Bella?" I whispered into her ear. "Wake up soon. I miss you."

"How is she," asked Julia's voice from behind me.

"Well, she's just so still, that she could be dead for all we know."

"Edward…vampires are the living **dead**. And if you haven't noticed…we can stay untraceably still for a long time. She's changing, and there is nothing you can do, but hope she can control the thirst as well as my sister and I did when we awoke."

"I just miss…Bella talking in her sleep about me, and how she blushed, and how her face lit up when I walked into a room. I'll miss it all…and no matter how much I love that she'll be with me forever… I can't help but wonder what experiences she's missing in life."

"Come here." I stood up, and Julia hugged me and said, "Just make Bella's new life as good as possible. The past is behind you, just concentrate on your future together." Julia let me go, and walked out of the room. I sat back down beside Bella, and waited for her to awaken. Everything was going to be okay.

_**Bella's POV**_

The pain was finally lifting. I could hear bits of a conversation concerning me.

"She should be awake soon," Alice stated in a sing-song voice.

"I hope so," Edward replied in a hopeful voice.

"I'm going to hunt now. I'll be back at four o'clock."

"I'll see you then Alice." The bedroom door creaked shut, and I felt Edward's hand in my own. I drifted back into the unconscious world once more.

A few hours later…

My eyelids slowly parted open, exposing my eyes to the dim moon-lit room that I had stayed in for the last few weeks. Edward stood across the room. I snuck up behind him and sprung. He turned just then, catching me in his arms. I caressed his neck and collar-bone with soft, passionate kisses that seemed to linger forever. Then, our lips met. There was no holding back. My tongue slid over my teeth. They were much sharper and stronger than they had been mere days ago. Edward let my feet touch the hardwood floor, and I eased him over to the bed. My hands held Edward's in a strong grip.

"Careful Bella," he warned. "You're stronger than me right now." The bedroom door burst open, and in strolled Rosalie and Emmett.

"Finally, at least someone's getting laid around here."

"Shut up Emmett," I growled, and helped Edward to his feet.

"No, I swear…no one in the house has gotten laid in like…forever." Rosalie dug her long, manicured nails into Emmett's arm."No need to be feisty Rose," he grinned. "Welcome to our world sis." Emmett walked over to me, and gave me a hug.

"Sis?" I growled.

"I could call you sissy if u don't like sis."

"No, it's fine I guess." It felt great that Emmett thought of me as family. A grin spread its way across my face, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist from behind as Emmett and Rosalie left the room.

"They're giving us some alone time," Edward whispered, then, he kissed the top of my head.

"He'll give us alone time the day I eat another ass sandwich! (_**AN: I don't know if u remember, but Edward's ass sandwich was in an earlier chapter)**_ …Which will be like…never! I'm kinda hungry."

"Then let's hunt Bella." Edward grabbed my hand, and lead downstairs, and out the front door.

_**Julia's POV**_

I lay on a patch of grass in a large meadow isolated at the end of a mountainous trail. I just lay there…thinking about nothing, and inhaling the numerous aromas that circled around me in the gentle breeze. Carlie walked into the clearing and lay down beside me.

"What are you thinking about sis?" Carlie asked.

"Nothing really."

"I miss mom and dad," Carlie attempted not to look too upset.

"I know what you mean Carlie..." Carlie touched my hand and got a blank look on her face. "Are you okay Carlie?" She didn't move for a few more seconds, then, her eyes seemed to glaze over. "Carlie…answer me! Are you alright? What's wrong?" I was sitting up now, and Carlie's hand was now gripping mine tightly. One more minute of silence on her part, and freaking out on my part before her gaze became normal once more.

"I saw something. I saw a man…and you. You…you were embraced in his arms. Together. And…you were in a grey brick walled room. Not much light…and another man sitting in a chair. He wants you to join him. He wants you by his side. He wants both of us. Red eyes, pale skin, older than us, but so beautiful."

"Do any of these men have names?"

"Aro…the other I do not know. They are both strong, I can tell."

"We need to go home and tell the others what you just saw."

"I guess I'm like Alice…but through touch."

"I guess so…now come on." We took off through the trees, and were back at the house in a matter of minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bella had awoken, and she sat contently next to Edward on the couch. Alice sat at the piano with Jasper, and Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap on the floor of the living room.

"Carlie saw my future," I burst out immediately. "She touched me and saw it." Alice ran over, and everyone stared in shock.

"What did you see Carlie," Alice asked. Carlie then proceeded to tell everyone what she had seen.

"Aro wants you two?" Alice asked.

"So who's the guy," Emmett boomed. "You getting laid in the future?"

"Honestly Emmett, this is serious!" Rosalie slapped him.

"Oh, I'm scared, I've been slapped!" he laughed. Rosalie punched him in the gut this time, causing Emmett to go sliding across the room. He got up, and spoke no more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_** Thank you to my readers, especially those who have submitted ideas for Bella's vampire power in response to chapter 14.I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Alice's POV**_

I had spent the last few hours talking with Carlie about her power. It was curious as to how similar her power was to mine. She had seen the future, but through the act of touch. And the 'vision' itself was curious. Who was the man other than Aro? Why is he going to be with Julia, and why is Julia going to visit the Volturi anyways? Well…whoever he was, I knew that I would find out.

_**Julia's POV**_

It had been a whole day since Carlie's vision. I decided to go find Bella, and see if she wanted to go hunting. I walked into Edward and Bella's room, only to find them in full make-out mood on the king-sized bed.

"I'll come back later," I said awkwardly. "You can probably tell how I'm feeling right now, so don't ask what I'm about to say."

"Actually, since you used your power to tell me to stay out of your head…I haven't been able to read your mind." Edward frowned in annoyance and pulled Bella to her feet. "Now what do you want?"

"I just came to ask if Bella wanted to go hunting,"

"I'd love to go," Bella replied.

"Great, I'll give you a few minutes to get out of lovey-dovey mood first."

"I don't know if you can tell…but you wrecked my lovey-dovey mood." Bella kissed Edward swiftly on the lips and walked with me out of the room, and down the stairs. We ran through the forest, jumped over the river, and briefly stopped to smell out some deer. We changed our direction, and I started to talk.

"Why would I go see the Volturi Bella?"

"I'm no expert, but I have met Aro when I stopped Edward from exposing himself awhile back. He's power-hungry. He wants every vampire with amazing powers to be a part of his posse."

"Posse?"

"You know what I mean Julia. He only has the best, so you must have a power that he believes will come of use to him. I'm not sure why you would go see the Volturi though. It must have something to do with that other guy in Carlie's 'vision'.

"I guess so Bella, but we still don't know who he is. Is he a vampire, and why were we embraced in each others' arms?"

"You guys might be together in the future."

"But how far in the future Bella? There are now two future seers at our advantage, and we haven't a clue!"

"But we will find out Julia! I'm sure of it. This guy has to show up at some point…he's not going to stay nameless forever."

"There are five deer just ahead, in the next clearing."

"Supper time," Bella laughed as we sprung at the deer. I pinned the largest one to the forest floor and bared my teeth. The blood was warm, flowing into my waiting mouth, and down my throat. The deer's movements became more and more lifeless until they halted altogether. There was nothing more to eat in this deer and I still felt hungry, so I ran through the trees after the rest of the deer and drained another one. Feasting without getting blood all over your clothing was a true art form, and I had pretty much mastered it. I could see Bella just ahead of me with a smaller deer. She wasn't bad at hunting, just messy about it. She had trickles of blood on her chin, and a few blood smears on her jeans. Bella wiped her arm across her face to remove the blood, and walked over to me. "That was fun Julia. Now…" Bella's phone rang, and she snatched it from her back pocket. "What Carlie? Un, huh…okay, here she is."

"What's going on Carlie," I asked in a concerned tone.

"Someone's at the house. He's the man in my vision. The nameless one…he's here to take you to the Volturi."

"What," I yelled, "he wants to take me to the Volturi?" Bella snatched the phone from my hand.

"We'll be home momentarily Carlie. Just wait there." Bella grabbed my hand and tugged me in the direction of the house. The house where a strange man was waiting to take me to Italy, the place where Carlie's vision had taken place. In less than a minute, I was sprinting through the front door towards Carlie.

"Where is this guy Carlie," I asked.

"I'm right here Miss. Rae." I turned around and stared. How do I describe him in one word? HAWT! He had chocolate brown hair, slightly tousled, golden eyes, just taller than me and he was perfectly muscular. He wore a black dress shirt with fine lines of a silvery thread running up the fabric, and black dress pants.

"Call me Julia."

"Well then Julia, my name is Demetrius. Demetrius Winters," he held out his hand graciously, and I shook it. He seemed to be looking deep into my eyes, and I lost focus for a moment.

"Demetrius, my sister tells me that you intend to take me to Italy."

"This is true Julia, Aro demands to see you."

"For what reason Demetrius?"

"I am not exactly sure Julia. I have merely been instructed to take you to him. Aro wants no accidents regarding humans."

"I thought the members of the Volturi drank human blood." I concentrated on his golden eyes.

"I refuse to, and when I was a newborn, I had nowhere else to go."

"That's so sad. When were you turned?"

"I was turned when I was only 20 years of age. I have only been a vampire for ten years."

"I was turned about a month ago, and I am seventeen."

"If I may be so bold as to ask, who turned you Julia?"

"Edward did, and my sister Carlie. You've met her," I motioned my head to the grand piano where Carlie sat, staring at us.

"Is that why you stay in this home?"

"Yes. I have nowhere else to go, and Edward believes that it is his duty to keep me out of trouble."

"For only a month old, you have a remarkable sense of humanity, as does your sister. Now, we must leave. We mustn't anger Aro by being tardy."

"I can't just get up and leave Demetrius! My sister needs me here, and Aro does not control me!"

"But he will get you to Italy even if it requires ten of us carrying you there."

"I have no choice?"

"I am afraid not Julia. I really don't wish to force you to come, but if it turns out that way…"

"Keep your pants on, I have to talk to my sister first!" I walked over to Carlie and hugged her. "Carlie, you will phone everyone and tell them where I am going. Bella will help you. I'll call you at the earliest convenience."

"But I need you here."

"And Aro wants to see me. If I could choose not to go I would."

"Are you sure that your going to Italy has nothing to do with the pile of hotness over there?"

"That may play a small part in my decision, but he can't help his hotness. Luv ya Carlie." I hugged Carlie once more, and then hugged Bella goodbye.

"Call soon. Everyone's going to be freaking out about this when they find out."

"I'll call, don't worry Bella." I then walked over to Demetrius and we walked out into the sunset. Pink, purple, green, and orange colored light danced around the sun, and on the clouds.

"Follow me Julia. Italy is this way. We have a night-time flight to Italy in Maine on Friday."

_**I know that this chapter has a lot of Julia in it, but the other characters will be back next chapter. Please review this chapter, and tell me what sort of powers you want Bella and…Demetrius to have. Please review! **_____


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 – Getting to Know You**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Julia is where?!," Edward yelled at me. This was highly unusual behavior for him. He had never yelled at me before.

"She's on her way to Italy," I replied.

"And who the hell is with her!? Or is she on her own?"

"That man from Carlie's vision is taking Julia to meet Aro."

"To Volterra Italy?! You couldn't have gone with her Bella?"

"Sorry Edward, but Aro wants to see her and that's that. She promised that she would call when she got there."

"I am over-reacting…but if she doesn't call soon, I'm coming after her!"

"I understand, now let's calm down and go for a walk."

"I don't want to…" I pulled Edward out the front door and into the forest, not wanting to listen to any more yelling.

_**Julia's POV**_

Demetrius and I were running early by a full day. We decided to stay in a moon-lit meadow for the remainder of the night, as there was no point in sitting in the airport for over twelve hours. I was defiantly growing to like Demetrius. His skin, pale as it was not completely lifeless in colour. His deep golden eyes seemed to find their way to mine all-too often.

"Who was it that turned you Julia?" Demetrius asked me.

"It was Edward, It was a mistake."

"You were not a mistake, you have power as a vampire beyond belief, and he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would go after human blood on purpose."

"I know my life is better now, in ways, and Edward couldn't control himself."

"No more on this subject, I can see you do not wish to talk about it."

"It's not the fact that I'm a vampire that I don't like to talk about. It's the fact that I left my friends and family for immortality."

"But you were not given the choice to be immortal, it just happened."

"Yeah, but I'll always miss my family no matter what."

"I don't remember my family too much, it's only been ten years, yet it seems as though it has been a thousand." Demetrius sighed. His exposed shin shone in the moonlight, and I just stared.

* * *

_**Two hours later: 11:00pm**_

I was watching the stars, and thinking of Demetrius. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I snapped my head in Demetrius' direction and smiled. "Enjoying the view Demetrius," I asked. "I hear there'll be a cleavage sighting at midnight if you want to watch." I laughed.

"Although your offer is quite intriguing Julia…"

"It's okay Demetrius, if cleavage isn't your thing, I'm okay with that."

"It's not that you're unappealing, I just have not been in a relationship in over ten years. Besides, if Aro…"

"You don't worry about Aro. Just worry about what's happening now. Who you want to be with now, and know that you don't have to do what he tells you to do."

"Well, I just…he was the only one I could turn to. He brought me in, even if it was just to have my powers at his disposal."

"But that's wrong, he can't tell you when and who to use your power on." Demetrius was slowly moving closer to me, and I did not back away."

"You are the kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. You think so much of others, and so little of your own well being. You are wonderful, and even if you were human, I am sure I would feel the same way."

"No one has ever said such nice things about me," I knew that if I still had blood in me, I would be blushing as though there I would never be able to blush again. I felt a sudden rush of emotion, as Demetrius touched my face with his hand. Our noses were just touching, and I realized that I didn't care that we had only known each other one day. He was cute, charming, and intelligent, and he was right in front of me…within my grasp."

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

In my vision, I could see Julia and Demetrius in a passionate lip-lock.

"What do you see Alice, is it Julia," Edward's voice reached me, as the vision ended.

"It's her and that guy Demetrius. The one who's bringing her to Aro."

"Well, what's going on?"

"It's private, I shouldn't tell you." I was singing the declaration of independence in my head, while Edward searched for the truth.

"Stop singing and tell me Alice, are they…is she okay."

"Edward calm down," Bella attempted to comfort him. "Just tell us Alice…Edward won't leave your thoughts alone for a moment, at least until you tell him that is."

"Julia was kissing Demetrius…she's falling for him really fast," I replied.

"That was fast, it's only been a bloody day since they met!" Edward was fuming.

"Don't yell Edward, it upsets your family…it upsets me!" Bella tried to calm him once more.

"Sorry Bella, I did not mean to upset you. Just everything is so hectic right now! Julia's probably halfway to Italy, falling for some random Volturi guy, Carlie's having visions, and you and Charlie…"

"I know I have to talk to him soon, but we have a lot to deal with here, just like you said."

"Why don't we go talk to him now Bella, I know you miss him, and from what I've heard, he's miserable!"

"And who have you heard these things from?"

"I've heard the mutt talking with his buddies about Charlie."

"Jacob's not a mutt. Be nice, and if you want me to see Charlie so bad, I'll go. I miss him, and he is my dad after-all."

_**Bella's POV**_

Ten minutes later

* * *

I was speeding down the road, almost at the house I had not seen in about two and a half months. I turned the corner, and spotted the little house in the near distance. Within mere seconds, I was parked next to Charlie's police cruiser. Edward had begged me to let him come as well, but I promised that Charlie's blood would be manageable enough. I walked up to the front door, and knocked. I could hear footsteps nearing the door, and a loud squeak as it opened, to reveal Charlie in his everyday clothing as opposed to his police-wear.

"Dad, can I come in?"

"Yes Bella," he opened the door wider to let me through, and I sat on the sofa. Charlie took his place in his usual armchair, and stared at me, as though he didn't believe I was actually there.

"Dad, I'm so sorry…"

"No Bella…I over-reacted. You're a teenager, and I should have expected that at least some of this would happen, but engaged Bella?"

"It's what we want…to be together forever. Of course, being kicked out of the house had delayed that."

"But are you getting engaged Bella?"

"Yes dad, I am getting engaged."

"All I ever wanted was honesty Bella. But I am your father, and we tend to be protective of our daughters…umm…vir-virginity."

"I understand completely dad…I didn't plan for that to happen, it just did."

"What about defying me, and going to see Edward despite what I said?"

"You can't ever keep Edward and I apart dad! We are meant to be together!"

"I know that now. I just reacted the way that most dad would."

"I know dad."

"I'm so sorry Bella, can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what, throwing me out of the house," I joked. "I stayed at chez-Cullen, not on the streets."

"You always were funny Bella. Now, it's been almost ten minutes and you haven't tripped, or fallen once…impressive."

_**AN: I know this part of the story may seem like it's going by fast, but I wanted to get this chapter up a.s.a.p., so I can start on the next one, and I have my other story Finding Myself…it's a Vampire Diaries fanfic.**_

_**Anyhow, plz review this chapter!**_

_**Fan1EdwardCullen **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Demetrius and I were on a small plane with white leather seats, and reasonably spaced knee room at approximately 6:00pm, the evening after the night that we spent in the remote meadow. My feelings towards him were rushing to my core and penetrating my soul (**AN: I know…sound kinda…okay really cheesy, but I'm running out of ideas**)

"How long will the plane ride be," I asked.

"I think six hours or so, just be patient Julia."

The plane had landed nearly an hour ago, and we were now driving through the street of Volterra, Italy.

Maniacal laughter came from my pocket and if I were human, I swear that I would have had a heart attack. _Wait…laughing in my pocket…_"Emmett," I concluded as I pulled my cell phone from my jeans.

"Yes," I said into the phone.

"Like your new ring tone," Emmett asked.

"Ha ha, very funny,"

"Bella wants to talk to you," I could hear the phone being handed over.

"Where are you," Bella asked. She sounded unusually worried.

"I'm fine Bella, Demetrius and I had to stay in some meadow with no reception until it was time to be at the airport, and the plane ride was six hours with no phone service. We're in Volterra Italy right now and I think we're almost at the Volturi headquarters, or whatever you want to call it."

"Okay then…you have to be careful Julia. If Aro thinks you're a threat of any kind, he'll kill you. Now, Alice is pretty sure that Aro is after recruiting you into the Volturi. He wants your power, so just…"

"I'll be on alert I promise Bella, and tell Edward to stop hyperventilating already. We don't even need to breath, and I can hear him. He's sucking up oxygen like there's no tomorrow."

"We're here Julia," Demetrius said.

"Bella, I have to go, we're here. I'll talk to you later, bye." I closed my phone and stuck in back in my pocket. Demetrius had my door open for me before I had my seatbelt undone. Moonlight touched the asphalt, and streamed up the old brick walls of a building.

Demetrius led me swiftly through the streets of Italy, until we were outside of an old, wood-carved door.

DWJRDWJRDWJRDWJRDWJRDWJRDWJR

I followed Demetrius down a dark, small ally-way. I could tell we were underground. We had to be, after we had descended that old, wooden ladder a ways back. The walls were constructed of old, damp stones the size of four normal bricks. Spider webs were suspended in mid-air just above our heads, and other than dimly lit torches on the walls, there was no light.

We reached a tall door made of a rich maple wood. Demetrius knocked three times on the door, and it opened. Behind it stood a woman with blonde hair and crimson red eyes, in a long black velvet cloak. Her hair was pulled from her face in a tight knot, and she smiled almost evilly, keeping her pale lips plastered together, but harshly pulling the corners of her mouth.

"Demetrius, thank you for escorting Miss Rae back here. You may come to the great hall with us if you wish."

"I will come with you, as I do wish to see exactly what Aro wants with Julia." We both followed the lady down a wider, taller, cleaner hall than the one we had just walked down. It led to another door, which the lady pulled open. On the other side of the door was a large room containing multiple people in dark robes matching the one's that the blonde lady wore. They stood tall, their hood's pulled over their heads, so that it was almost impossible to see their faces. In a tall, throne-like chair sat a pale-faced man that I only assumed was Aro. I walked next to Demetrius, and the woman until I stood mere feet away from Aro.

"Welcome Julia," he smiled lightly. "I see you have met our Jane," he motioned to where the blond woman stood. I nodded. "I am assuming that you want to know why I have brought you here?"

"Yes," I replied flatly.

"You have a very interesting power Julia, or so I've been told."

"Yes," I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"You have a mental ability don't you."

"Of sorts, yes I do."

"You can place suggestions in people's heads can you not?"

"I don't place suggestions, I tell them what to do and they do it. I can make them forget something that has happened, make them do anything I want, or whatever."

"And it works solely on humans."

"It works on vampires too," I could see that Aro was starting to look happier now. I could tell he wanted my power.

"So you have tested this on whom exactly?"

"I told Edward to stop listening to my thoughts and he did. I got Emmett to act hilarious, and we tried it on Bella too."

"Did it work on Bella?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it?" I asked. Aro's expression of happiness suddenly turned to shock.

"But mental powers have no effect on her," Aro said bluntly, "she has a shield against all mental powers."

"Well, I guess it doesn't work against me then."

The room was silent for what felt like forever before Aro spoke again.

"Let me just get to the point Julia, the Volturi is interested in letting you become one of us."

"Hmm, let me think about that for a minute…no!" Aro seemed angered by what I had said.

"We can offer to teach you in our ways, and you will find yourself in a true place of power."

"That changes my no up to a heck no. I don't feed on innocent humans, and above all I do not let anyone tell me what or how to live my life or use my powers."

"Julia, we will not let you leave, do you realize that?"

"Too bad, cause I'm going."

"Jane," Aro instructed. I turned to face the blond.

"You are powerless against me, your power doesn't and will not work on me," I whispered so quietly that no one could hear.

Jane murmured the word 'pain', and was astounded when I did not fall to the floor in agony.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever everyone! I was at a syncro skating competition in Niagara! Guess who's going to the Ontario Winter Games!? Anyhow, thanks for all of your support.**_

_**A special shout out goes to…**_

_**misscullenwannabe95**_

_**Lady Lily of Darkness**_

_**vampire-luver101**_

_**Jenna (one of my first readers whom I found out sits next to me in com tech class) **_

_**And…every other one of my readers! First reviewer gets chapter 18 dedicated to them, and a special shout out! **_


	18. OMG Chapter 18

OMG so sorry I haven't updated in so long! This chapter is dedicated to **Lady Lily of Darkness** and **misscullenwannabe95** and…

all of my friends over at **Castle Whitefang**!

So here it goes everyone! I may have forgotten some things so bear with me please.

Chapter 18

Carlie's POV

Alice reached over and grabbed my hand. Suddenly pictures raced through my head. Julia was fighting a room of robed vampires, whom I only assumed were the Volturi. Demetrius was trying to keep a particularly large vampire away from her by throwing him across the room. He hit the stone wall hard, sending long cracks running up the wall.

Suddenly, I let go of Alice's hand and the pictures faded out of my head.

"Julia…" I managed to say.

"Don't worry; she'll be fine Carlie I promise."

"But Alice what if she gets hurt?"

"She's invincible and has the power to get people to do whatever she wants, trust me, she'll be fine."

"But she's my little sister…"

"I know Carlie. You have the right to be worried about her."

"Alice, you haven't seen anything and not told me have you?"

"No, why would I do that," she stammered, an almost panicked look crossing her face.

"You suck at lying."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw something didn't you? Something that you think I shouldn't know is it?"

"Carlie, it's nothing really."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. She just…her and Demetrius were kissing is all. They've grown quite close, very fast."

"My baby sister was lip locking with some strange, foreign vampire and you decided not to tell me?"

"I just didn't want to worry you. But shouldn't you be happy? I mean doesn't this mean that she has someone to protect her?"

"Maybe so, but still. I've always been the older, wiser, protective sister you know? She's the baby of the family, and I don't want some guy she just met sticking his tongue down her throat."

"I understand, I just thought that...never mind, I should have told you. I won't keep anything that that from you again, I promise!"

Julia's POV

"Aro, do you really want me to fight your minions," I asked.

"I don't expect you to fight anyone. I expect you to stay, chat and accept my offer."

"Well I don't want to accept it. It would be the worst mistake of my life."

"You will stay."

"Stop talking," Aro clasped his mouth shut, not uttering another word.

The robed vampires stood, watching me for a moment, then lunged for me.

"Freeze," I commanded, "and hands off the arm candy." The vampires stepped away from Demetrius and though their faces held expressions of pure evil and hatred, they stood back, making a path for Demetrius and I to follow.

Five minutes later, we were back on the street of Voltaire Italy.

"Are you okay Demetrius?"

"Yes, but we're going to be dead once the vampires in there figure out a battle plan."

"I have a power that none of them could fight against. They could do nothing but obey me."

"Maybe so, even Aro has never been so defenceless before. But that's why I'm so worried. He knows now that recruiting you is a task that he will never be able to complete, but he won't have such a powerful vampire running around. You have to disappear. We have to find somewhere to hide. If we go back to Forks, then we will be found almost instantly. It's where they'll expect me to bring you."

"I can't just run away Demetrius!"

"I've spent the last ten years with these monsters, with Aro. They've spent ten long years nearly forcing me to change my diet. They've attempted to trick me many times, and they never once stopped being so persistent about my choice of diet."

"Yes, but you can't be bothered by them like that anymore. You're with me now. As long as you stay by my side, they can't touch you…they can't harm you in any way. They are completely powerless against us."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm running out of ideas…I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS! I READ EVERY REVIEW AND TRY MY BEST TO INCORPERATE AS MANY OF THE IDEAS AS I CAN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS!**


End file.
